The New Girl
by MissPiggy97
Summary: There's a new girl in Mystic Falls. Or is there? Find out how she is familiar with the town and a few of it's residents... Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

"_Damon! Damon stop it! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

_The young girl ran through the grassy area while holding up her many skirts. She was followed closely by a young boy of similar age. It was clear that he was chasing her. A gentleman and a lady watched on fondly. _

_The boy caught the girl and they fell in a heap onto the blanket of green beneath them. Laughter from the adults startled the children who were so engrossed in their game that the rest of the world went by unnoticed._

_The idyllic family; a gentleman, a lady, and two children simply bursting with life._

I awoke with a start, jolted from the dream in an instant. So clear, so imaginative, so damn truthful. I hate those memory dreams!

Throwing my legs out of bed and peeling the rest of my body out of the comfort of my warm sheets, I decided that today was the day that marked the start of a new life.

Within 10 minutes I'd had a shower, got dressed and packed a small bag full of my essentials. A quick scan of my apartment proved what I'd already known: I owned pretty much nothing. But hey, when you live the 'get up and go' life, you can't really have much.

I snatched the last flask of blood from my fridge, and left my apartment for the last time. I wasn't coming back.

I sat in my car sipping the flask while deciding where to venture to next. I suddenly remembered my dream from last night. Well then, that's it, off to Mystic Falls…

**A.N.**** Hi to anyone who is reading this (if there's actually anyone reading this). I was just kind of messing around when I wrote this, and well, tell me - should carry on or just stop while I can?**


	2. Chapter 2

After abandoning my car about 30 miles outside of Mystic Falls – I don't need any more baggage, and running the rest of the journey (who doesn't love vampire speed?), I was here, the road that would lead me to the front door of the Salvatore Boarding House. It was now or never. Oh well. I raced up the lane and swiftly arrived on the doorstep of the magnificent house.

Knock, knock, knock

No turning back now.

"Hello?"

I looked at the blonde girl standing on the other side of the doorframe.

"Hi." I responded sweetly, "I'm here to see the boys."

"The boys?" she stared at me as if I had 3 heads.

"You know, the Salvatores…"

"Oh. Right…well…come on in then." She gestured with her hands towards the inside of the house

"Thanks."

"Stefan! Damon! There's someone here to see you!" she smiled at me before walking off and throwing herself down onto the sofa. I dropped my bag onto the floor and stood waiting by the door.

There were a lot of people here. It seemed as if I'd interrupted some sort of meeting, and they were all staring at me.

Stefan Salvatore walked through the arch way that lead to the hall where I was standing. He looked at me and did a double take.

"Charlotte?" he was hesitant.

"Hey Stef." I waved slightly

"Oh my God. Charlotte! Damon, its Charlotte! Our Charlotte!"

"Have you been drinking again little brother? Our Charlotte was staked in 2000."

I would remember that voice from anywhere. He walked to stand in front of the fire and turned to face us.

The glass tumbler dropped from his hand as he stared at me in shock. All heads in the room were constantly turning from looking at him to looking at me while trying to figure out who I was.

"Charlotte." He breathed out as the tumbler hit the floor.

Then he did something that only myself and Stefan would have guessed he'd do – he ran towards me and scooped me up into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Damon. It's good to see you too." I laughed as his grip tightened.

"Uhhh, look, not to be rude or anything but who are you?" the blonde from earlier questioned.

Damon set me down but kept his arm around my shoulders.

"Sit down Blondie I'll get to that now. Everyone, this is my best friend since…well since we were born." He smiled down at me at the exact time I smiled up at him.

"Hi. I'm Charlotte."

A mixture of various forms of hello echoed from the group of yet unnamed people. Stefan moved and stood at my other side.

"And she's like a sister to us."

"Awww Stef." I lightly punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Wimp."

"Hi Charlotte I'm Elena Gilbert." A brunette stood and held out her hand.

I began to get angry.

"Char, don't worry. She's the doppelganger. Katherine's not here." Damon soothed sensing my anger.

The tenseness left my body and I smiled at Elena while bypassing her handshake and giving her a hug. She laughed.

"I bet you get that a lot huh?" I chuckled.

"Yeah."

I like her. She moved to stand by Stefan and he placed his arm around her. I smiled; I was so grilling him later. Stefan saw and rolled his eyes at my small smile.

"So who are you guys?" I asked facing the small group of people.

"I'm Alaric Saltzman, vampire hunter/high school history teacher/Damon's drinking buddy."

I full on laughed, "Hi Alaric."

"Tyler Lockwood."

"You smell like a dog. No offense." He smirked at my response

"Werewolf."

"Ahhhhhh. That makes sense."

"And a vampire." I quirked my eyebrow. "Hybrid."

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you Tyler."

"I'm Caroline Forbes and this is Bonnie Bennett." The blonde from earlier said.

"Hi."

"Vampire and witch, respectively."

I smiled.

"And I'm Jeremy Gilbert. Human and Elena's brother."

"Wow, you guys sure are a mix of the supernatural huh?"

I was answered with a room full of smiles.

"So Charlotte. You are Damon's best friend?" Elena, Caroline and Bonnie lead me to a couch to begin my interrogation.

"And wing woman." Damon answered for me. I smirked at him while all the boys found seats and tuned into the conversation.

"Yeah."

"So exactly how long have you two known each other?"

"Since about 1840." I answered nonchalantly.

"Since birth?" Elena questioned.

"yup." I popped the p. "it's been one hell of a ride."

"And Stefan?"

"Since 1846."

"Wow."

"Yeah. He's been a pain in my ass ever since." I smirked at the younger Salvatore as Damon passed me a drink.

"Hey look, I hate to break up this interrogation, but I thought that my best friend was dead for the past 12 years, and now that she's here, I want to spend time with her. So leave." I scowled at Damon as he spoke to his friends.

"Bye Charlotte!" the girls chorused, "Can we have your number so we can hang out sometime?"

"Sure, here." I typed my number into Elena's phone.

"Thanks, I'll text you. Bye!"

"Bye guys!" I called out as the door closed behing the group of teenagers.

"God I missed you two." I cried as I launched myself at the Salvatores.

"We missed you too Char." Stefan said into my shoulder.

"Where were you?" asked Damon.

"I'll answer all questions during dinner. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." I laughed as they mock saluted.

"Good. Now let's go have some famous Salvatore spaghetti!"

**A.N. Hey to whoever's reading this *waves* I just want to say thank you to my two reviewers - ****Joeyackles2**** and ****AudreyDarke96****, thanks for reviewing and encouraging me to continue. On that note however, I apologise for this AWFUL chapter! And I want to let you know that I am looking for a beta so if anybody's interested - PM me. So, yeah thanks again. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up in my old room at the Boarding House for the first time in yeas was a feeling that I would never forget.

While getting dressed I happened to tune into the conversation currently happening downstairs:

"Why did you think Charlotte was dead?" Jeremy inquired.

"We were told that she'd been staked while we were at a party."

"A party?"

"Yes Blondie, a party. You know those big celebrations that people tend to have." Damon deadpanned.

"So what did you do?" Elena interrupted the stare off that was occurring between the two vampires.

"I ripped his heart out."

"Oh." I giggled at that, no one usually does have a response for Damon when he deadpans things.

I decided to venture downstairs before any further questions were asked.

"Good morning sunshine."

I flipped Damon the bird. He knows how much I hate mornings.

"Your mug of blood is in the kitchen." He called after me.

"Thanks." I grumbled.

After downing my blood and becoming less hostile I re-joined the group in the lounge who were debating on how to kill Klaus.

"Why don't you just stake him?" I asked as I entered the room.

"You know about the Klaus situation?"

"Yeah. The boys filled me in on everything after you guys went home yesterday. By the way, I think that you and Stef make a cute couple." I winked at Elena while the others laughed.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"Anyway, normal stakes don't really have that much of an effect on him."

"Oh. That sucks."

Everyone eyes widened in shock as Damon pulled me down into his lap and I snuggled in.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just…"

"It's just how they are Elena." Stefan answered.

"Yeah. It's what happens over the course of 171 years of knowing each other."

"171 years?"

"Our vampire age plus our human age."

"Oh."

"Anyway, don't mind us; carry on with your plotting."

"Have we got any more white oak stakes?"

The conversation continued in the background while Damon and I had our private conversation;

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I really missed this house."

"Thanks." He feigned mock hurt.

"I missed you too D."

"Good." He smirked down at me.

I snuggled in closer to him but then looked him straight in the eye,

"You need to take me shopping."

"Why?"

"I want new shoes."

"Why?"

I just looked at him.

"Fine."

"Thank you." We stayed like that for a while before I said, "I need a car too."

"A car?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"My last one broke." I pouted.

"Liar."

"Fine. I abandoned it."

"Why?"

"Why do you keep saying why?"

He just looked at me.

"Fine. I didn't like it ok?"

"There, now was that so hard?"

I scowled at him.

"You can have the Range Rover in th garage."

"Black?"

"Of course."

"Yay! Thank you Damon."

"So what do guys think?" Elena asked. Stefan stood smirking at us. He knew that weren't paying any attention to them.

"Yeah. What do you guys think about our plan that you were listening attentively to?" His smirk grew as he spoke.

We looked at each other.

"Sounds great." We replied in unison.

"So you're up for riding the horses naked then?" He was testing us.

"That's funny brother, but don't share your mad fantasies with everyone." Damon and I grinned while the others laughed.

"Seriously though you two. What do you think?" Elena questioned again.

"Uhhhh, yeah, we are totally up for it." I replied

"Good. So Damon you can shoot me and Charlotte you can vervain dart Caroline then."

"Wait! What?" we shouted.

"I knew you weren't paying attention to us!" she grinned.

"Fine. You got us Elena. We weren't listening were we D?"

"Well, I was."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're the bad listener not me."

I got off his lap and crossed my arms.

"You liar!"

"It's rude to insinuate things Charlotte." He mock scorned.

"It's not insinuating things if they're true! You paid no attention to them because you said you were taking me shoppin! And, because you lied, you can stay with me and pay for everything that I buy. No exceptions."

"Please dear god no." he groaned

"Yup. Go get you're jacket and keys, if we leave now we can have hours of fun." The others were holding back laughs at our mock confrontation.

"Fine but I get to okay everything that you buy." He walked off smirking. "Including underwear!"

"Pervert!" I shouted back.

"You love me really."

"If that's what helps you sleep at night honey." I turned to face the others. "So where are the most expensive shops in Mystic Falls?" The girls grinned at me.

**4 hours later**

"Can we go eat now?" Damon called from outside the changing room.

"Hold on." I opened the curtain to reveal myself in only underwear, "What do you think?" I asked teasingly.

"Jesus Charlotte!" his eyes bugged out of his head at the sight of me.

I moved to stand directly in front of him,

"Do you like it?" I could see his eyes glaze over as they roamed over my body.

"Uhhhhh." He couldn't speak.

I walked back to changing room and called out to him,

"Pervert."

As I exited the changing room – in my own clothes I found Damon readjusting himself. I held back a giggle.

"Ready"

"Yeah…let's...uhh… go to the Grill."

"Ok. But you've got to pay for these first."

"Fine."

We bundled the millions of bags into the trunk of Damon's car and walked to the grill.

"So is it nice here?"

"Yeah. This is my regular hangout." He replied with a grin. "And I only tolerate the best." He smirked at me.

"Sometimes D, you sicken me." He laughed as he put my arm round me.

"But you love it."

"Sadly."


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks passed and apart from controlling Stefan's bloodlust, reuniting Bonnie with her mom, practically handing Klaus his coffins and releasing momma original, life was pretty normal.

I have now met Klaus and I can honestly say that that man has serious problems. I mean who keeps their family in coffins and travels around with them?

So I was surprised, to say the least, to recieve a formal invitation to the upcoming Mikaelson ball, especially when neither Stefan nor Damon received one.

"Are you going?" Caroline asked me as we sat in the Grill.

"Dunno. Are you going?"

"Yeah, Tyler's coming with me." She sighed dreamily.

"What about you Elena?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going with Stefan."

"Cool."

"I need to go dress shopping." Caroline stated

"Me too." Agreed Elena

They looked at me expectantly.

"Fine, let's go raid my closet."

Once at the Boarding house, the girls and I raced to my room and began to pull out all my evening dresses.

"Oh god I love this one." Elena stated while admiring my black and gold ball gown.

"Then it's yours"

"What?"

"Take it. I've never worn it and it'll suit you more."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god. Thank you."

I turned to see Caroline stroking a blue ball gown with a highly embellished bodice.

"Like it?"

"Yes."

"Have it."

"Really?" I laughed at her expression.

"It's yours Caroline." She flew to me and encased me in a hug while jumping up and down.

"What are you going to wear Char?" Elena asked.

"I'll find something."

"Who are you going with Char?"

"Oh. I asked D if he wanted to go."

"Ahhh how sweet." They chorused.

"As friends."

"Oh."

**The night of the ball**

"Damon, Stefan here are your tux's you can get dressed here but then you have to stay downstairs until the girls are ready. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, oh and the same applies to Matt and Tyler once they arrive."

"Got it."

"Good."

I ran back upstairs to help the girls get ready. They put the dresses on, help each other to do them up and then myself and bonnie were doing hair and make-up.

"So, Bonnie how come you aren't going?" I asked.

"I don't trust myself from not attempting to kill one of them."

"Fair enough."

The girls were all ready and they looked stunning in their 'new' gowns.

"Char, you aren't dressed yet!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, c'mon, get dressed and then we'll help you."

I slipped on my dress and twirled for the girls.

"Do you like it?"

"You look amazing!"

"Thanks"

After they did my hair and I did my make-up, we were ready to make our grand entrance for the boys.

Caroline went first and she looked stunning!

Next was Elena, Stefan was speechless as he kissed her hand.

Finally it was me. For some reason I felt nervous. The girls looked great, but did I? I slowly descended down the stairs,

"Charlotte, you look stunning."

If vampires could blush, I so would have.

"Why thank you Mr Salvatore, you don't look too bad yourself."

We departed as a group and made our way to the ball.

Once inside I could feel a pair of eyes on me as Damon went to get drinks.

"Good evening Miss Charlotte."

"Klaus." I replied in a monotone voice.

"You look stunning."

"I have been told."

He swiftly left as Damon returned to my side.

"God I hate him." I stated.

"I agree." We smiled at each other and sipped our drinks as Elijah announced the first dance – a waltz.

"Miss Edwards, would you care to dance?"

"Why Mr Salvatore, I would be delighted."

We danced together until it came to change partners.

"Hello Stefan." I grinned at my new partner.

"You look lovely tonight Charlotte."

"Thank you."

The time came to change partners again; sadly I wasn't as lucky with my partner this time.

"So we meet again Miss Charlotte."

"Klaus, can we simply dance and not speak to each other?"

"No."

"Great."

"I am glad that I made the right decision in including you on the guest list."

"You invited me?"

"Surprised?"

"Very."

"I can be a very charming man when I want to be."

"Is that so?" I can't believe it, we're flirting!

"Would you do me the honour of joining me on the balcony?"

"I don't think that would be appropriate Mr Mikaelson."

"Why not?"

"I am here with Damon, not you. Now if you'll excuse me I am parched and Damon seems to have two flutes of champagne ready. Goodbye Klaus." I walked off towards Damon.

"Thank you." I took the flute off him.

"So, Klaus?"

"Shut it Damon. We were dancing, not plotting Elena's downfall. I promise."

"Good, would you care to dance?"

"I would love to."

And so we danced, until of course Elena texted Damon and subsequently Stefan broke his neck. I stayed with Damon until he woke and then left when he and Stefan argued.

Upon returning inside I noticed Kol being thrown off a balcony, I sighed; we couldn't just have a normal ball could we?

"Having fun?" a voice from behind me inquired.

"Loads." I deadpanned and turned to see Klaus' smirking face.

"Shall we dance?"

"I'd love to."

So we danced, and talked, and laughed. Strangely it was nice. The world disappeared, it was simply us.

I left at midnight, much to Klaus' displeasure and returned home.

"You're home late." I sighed and turned to face the boys.

"Jeez sorry dads."

"Where were you?" inquired Stefan.

"At the ball."

"With who?"

"For crying out loud Damon, did I interrogate you when you threw Kol off the balcony?"

"No."

"So leave me alone!" I stomped off to my room and got ready for bed. Why did Klaus always have to make things difficult? It wasn't as if I could just tell them that I was with him. Could I? No. they'd kill me. Damn men.

**A.N. Hi to those who are reading *waves* i just want to let you know that for those of you who havent guessed yet, I have changed the story slightly. Also, if anyone wants to see Charlotte's dress just PM me, and I'll send you the link. Bye. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

I was still pissed at Damon. I mean how dare he! I have NEVER questioned his whereabouts when he used to come home to me at god knows what time in the morning.

Anyway, that's not the least of it. Turns out that after I went to bed, Stefan went to Elena's house and Damon, well he brought home Rebekah. And boy did they have fun! What a way to end the night, the sounds of cries and moans escaping from his room and into mine!

However, I have my blank face in place as I nonchalantly sip my mug of coffee and glance at the newspaper.

"Good morning!"

"Damon." I gave a curt reply and nodded my head. "Rebekah, what a pleasure it is to see you this morning." Okay, so that was sarcasm.

She didn't even respond but instead slipped out of the front door.

"What's up Char?" Ah, totally oblivious to the torture I endured last night.

"Nothing."

"You still mad?" He had the decency to look at little sheepish.

"No Damon, why would I be mad?" I shot him a look that I feel totally summed up my don't-even-go-there-you-rat-bastard feelings.

"Hey guys, was that Rebekah I saw leaving the house?"

"Good morning Elena, and yes, that was in fact Rebekah because she and Damon had all manners of 'fun' last night. Now come along Elena I do believe we are needed by the girls." I was so happy to see Elena shooting Damon a dirty look before she followed me out of the house.

* * *

"So what exactly are we doing?" Caroline queried

"Trying to replicate Esther's privacy spell." An irritated Bonnie answered

"Oh. Is it working?"

"No."

"Oh."

"So what's new girls?" I asked after another failed spell attempt.

"Esther approached Abby and me for help in performing the sacrificial ritual of the Originals"

"Wow."

"What did you say?"

"Yes."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She said she needs our powers and…well…we agreed."

"What about Elijah?"

"Elena, he's an original. There's nothing we can do. Anyway I gotta go drink myself silly. Talk to you all later?"

"Sure. Have fun."

* * *

_Incoming call_

_Stefan_

"Sup Stef?"

"Elena's disappeared."

"Shit."

"Yeah, we're gonna go find her but we need you to help with something else."

"I'm listening."

"Go distract Kol and Klaus in the Grill so the ritual can begin."

"Fine. But you owe me."

"Shoes?"

"You know it hun. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

I tidied up my hair in a car wing mirror and thanked the lord that I wore my tight jeans and high heeled boots.

As I entered the grill I could feel two pairs of eyes on me – Kol and Klaus. Perfect. I sauntered up to the bar and into a space right next to them,

"One bourbon please." The bartender nodded

"Make that two." Ah – Kol.

"Thanks." I turned and flashed him my best smile, "But I like to drink in the company of adults and honey, you look about twelve."

I noticed Klaus smirk into his bottle as Kol scowled and moved to the other side of his brother. The bartender placed two bourbons I front of me. I shrugged and downed both.

"You may want to slow down Miss Edwards."

"Thank you for your concern Mr Mikaelson however, I can hold my liquor."

"Good to know."

The night was pretty slow as I chatted with Klaus, he seems to be a pretty interesting guy when he isn't planning world domination, until Kol decided to hit on Meredith – Alaric's lady, so of course Alaric stabbed him. And then all hell broke loose, not only did Kol get hurt but Klaus seemed to feel the pain also. Then Klaus got to his senses, abandoned me and helped Kol, albeit injuring Alaric.

I got out of there ASAP, and ran to the old ancestral witches' manor where Esther, Finn, Bonnie and Abby were at.

* * *

I hid from Stefan and Damon as they flipped a coin to decide who would kill Abby. I caught Damon just before he followed Stefan into the house,

"Are you insane? If you kill Abby, Bonnie will kill you!"

"Oh. So now you want to talk?"

"Grow up Damon. This is important."

"Look I know ok. But it has to be done."

"Fine." He cupped my face with his hands and kissed my forehead before zooming off to kill Abby. I decided to be on hand to comfort Bonnie.

Then the originals united, coming together to stop Esther and Finn who are performing the ritual. Suddenly, Esther and Finn unknowingly disappeared leaving the original family in shambles despite the fact that they all survived.

After discovering that Elena was safe I caught the eye of a certain original who winked at me and then gestured with his head for me to follow him. So curiously, I did.

* * *

And thus I found myself in this strange but albeit not un-wanted situation.

In Klaus' arms with a sheet haphazardly covering my body, listening to my now lover's soft breaths as he sleeps.

I just realised, I berated Damon for sleeping with Rebekah when essentially, I have just done the same thing. But oh dear lord it was worth it. Klaus' inner wolf comes out to play when he's…pleasuring a lady.

"Love? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I was just…collecting myself." I gazed up at him as he smirked.

"Ready for round two?"

"Two? I thought we were on round 5 if not 6." He chuckled.

"As you wish."

* * *

**A.N. Hi. So I read your last reviews and I know that a lot of Charlotte/Klaus action *wink wink* is going on right now but my main goal is to make this a Damon/Charlotte story therefore I will somehow/probably get them together at some point. Also, you may have noticed that the dialogue and…well…pretty much a lot of other things in this story are different from the show because I wanted to put my own little spin on things. So there you are. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5. Talk to you all soon (I hope). Bye! *waves***


	6. Chapter 6

"Hold on, so you're arresting Alaric because…" I questioned Liz.

"Because Dr Fell said that he came at her with a knife."

"But it's Alaric!"

"Thanks."

"Shhhhh." Alaric threw his hands up in defeat while Damon and I continued to plead his case.

"Look, do you think I want to arrest Alaric? No. But I have to until this matter is cleared up. And Dr Fell said Alaric's wounds from the earlier attack could have been self-inflicted. Now leave."

"Fine!"

After a brief confrontation with Elena. We left the police station in a sulk.

"Hey Char,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going home, there's something I have to look into. You coming?"

"Uhhh, I can't. But I'll be home later."

"Ok."

I watched as Damon jogged to his car, how am I supposed to tell him that I can't go help him because Klaus just text me and he wants to 'meet up' as his house while the place is empty. Why is my life so complicated? I shook my head as I began to walk to a secluded place so I could vampire speed it to the Mikaelson residence.

* * *

The door swung open just as was about to knock,

"About time love."

"If you're going to be all snappy, then I'm going to leave." I turned to go when he grabbed my arm and twirled me around.

"Don't leave love."

"Are you going to be nice?"

"Fine." He dragged me inside and up to his room.

* * *

"Hey D, I'm home."

"Hey Char, do you remember Zachariah Salvatore?"

"I remember his funeral."

"Yeah that. But do you remember that he wasn't the first council member to be murdered?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

"_Have you been eating the relatives again?" A young girl asked sarcastically._

"_Damon. Charlotte."_

"_It's been a long time brother."_

"_It's been almost 50 years. I'm surprised you both came."_

"_And miss the funeral of…what do you call him? Uncle Zachariah." Further sarcasm from the girl._

"_I see you're still mad at me."_

"_Why would we be mad at you Stefan? You made us become a vampire and know we walk the world drinking other people's blood."_

"_Any chance you took it all out on our nephew Zachariah?"_

"_If I'm not mistaken you are the one who killed our family members, may our father rest in peace."_

"_I'm not like that anymore Damon."_

"_Well congratulations Stefan, now if you'll excuse us we'd like to live out our eternal existences as far away from you as possible." The pair turned and walked away slightly._

"_Damon. Charlotte. Wait."_

_The pair stopped._

"_Let's grab a drink, catch up - I've missed you brother, sister."_

_They turned warily to face the younger brother._

"_Sure. Why not."_

* * *

"Charlotte, we need to solve this."

"Really Damon?"

"Yes. Now come on, we need Stefan."

"To the Grill." Damon laughed at my Superman pose.

* * *

"Why is Rebekah here?"

"I don't know. But be wary."

"Why? Scared of Blondie?" I smirked at him.

"You're blonde."

"I repeat. You afraid of Blondie?"

* * *

"So you see Stefan, the question is: what does the medical examiner, Bill Forbes and Alaric have in common?"

"They're all on the council." Stefan answered while tapping the bar.

"Stefan honey, you're all twitchy. Are you ok?"

"Don't worry. He just quit human blood cold-turkey."

"Stefan." I scorned, "If you need help just ask."

"I don't."

After a brief conversation about Giuseppe Salvatore's bastard son – Zachariah, Blondie sauntered over;

"Hello boys."

"What?"

"No hello?"

"What do you want?"

"Just a pleasant conversation."

"About?"

"The old milling ledgers."

"Can't help you sorry." I interrupted.

"Oh hello Charlotte. I didn't notice you there; you just blend into the manly atmosphere so well."

"Bite me."

"Goodbye Rebekah." Stefan said as Damon hauled me off to the other side of the room.

* * *

"Let's play darts." Damon said encouragingly as I hurled darts at the bulls-eye. Stefan settled down into a seat and he and Damon began to chat.

"You're doing it wrong." Damon chastised.

"Really? Because I seem to be doing rather well." I replied just as the dart hit the bulls-eye.

"Yes. But you're technique is all wrong."

"Then teach me oh wise one." I mock bowed as Damon stepped up to the board to collect the darts. I stood off to one side and just as he let go of the dart Blondie stepped in and caught the dart. I groaned at the sight of her and walked over to where Stefan was holding out a glass of whiskey for me. I tuned out of their conversation until she left.

"Anyway," Damon returned to our previous conversation, "The murders back in 1912 were unsolved."

"Was there another vampire?"

"Except Sage? No."

"Ahhhhh, Sage."

* * *

_The large tent was filled with loud men and delicate women, all gathered around the boxing ring in the centre that was currently occupied by a man and woman who was beating him to a pulp._

"_Who's next? $100 to the man who can beat me." The red headed woman walked around the inside of the ring scoping out her next prey. She locked eyes with one Damon Salvatore._

"_I can teach you how to survive without human blood you know." Stefan said to Damon and Charlotte._

"_You do not get to lecture us on how to live our lives. Not anymore." Damon walked away leaving Stefan and Charlotte alone._

"_What's your name?" the red head from the ring approached him._

"_Not interested." Damon tried to shrug her off._

"_Woah, Mr Not-Interested. You seem to me like a gambling man."_

"_I'm afraid you have me all wrong."_

_The woman pulled a note from her bodice and tucked it into his waistcoat._

"_That's too bad." She walked away._

* * *

"I miss Sage." I sighed into my now empty glass. "She was a great mentor."

Damon nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Damon and Charlotte ripped open the flesh covering the necks of their newest victims and dropped them to the floor once done._

"_How sad." The pair spun to face the female boxer. "You're doing it all wrong." She continued as Damon gave Charlotte one handkerchief and used another to clean his own face. The boxer moved to stand in front of them, "Bad vampires."_

"_I was hungry. And now; I am not hungry." Damon continued to wipe his face while he spoke. Charlotte nodded in agreement. "The quality of form is purely subjective."_

"_A woman isn't just for feed, she's for pleasure."_

"_I do not need a woman for pleasure I am spoken for." Damon walked off. The boxer nodded her head at Charlotte and the girl shook her head in response to the silent question before walking after Damon. The boxer spun and grabbed Damon,_

"_We are all spoken for in some way. But what is being a vampire if not relishing in the pleasure of it?" she walked away but turned and beckoned the pair to follow her. "come along. I will show you."_

_The trio re-entered the tent where two men were battling each other. Neither as good as the female._

"_Look at the women." The boxer smirked as she looked upon the bunch of females in attendance, "they're beautiful aren't they." Damon looked at the crowd of scantily clad women. "Not them, they're too hungry for attention. You want the ones who button themselves up." Damon's gaze settled on a small group of women who were properly dressed, "Watch them. They can't tear their eyes away. Those are the women who secretly crave seduction." She turned Damon's head so their gazes met, "They'll put up a good fight, but the game is in winning them over; making them be for it."_

"_What if they don't?"_

"_You're a vampire, take it." She brought their heads together and her eyes landed on a woman, she subtly pointed her out; "Her." It was an order and Damon casually walked over to the woman._

_Charlotte took Damon's place at the side of the boxer. She locked eyes with the woman and raised her eyebrow challengingly._

"_Teach me." _

"_As you wish, my dear." The boxer linked arms with Charlotte and began to teach her the ways of scoping out an unsuspecting male prey. One that could pleasure before providing nutrition._

* * *

"Sage."

"Will you just leave already?" I snapped at Rebekah.

"You know her?" I rolled my eyes at Damon and shook my glass at Stefan until he got the hint and re-filled it.

"She was obsessed with my brother Finn about 900 years ago."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"The creepy suicidal guy?" Damon asked to clarify. Stefan began to tap the table. "You're doing it again."

"Right. You know what, I need to…uhh…I gotta get out of here."

"Sure."

"Be careful Stef." He flashed me a smile before attempting to leave.

"First admit you're jonesing."

"Damon I'm not…" Damon flew at him,

"Admit it!"

"Ok fine, I'm freaking out, I'm ready to eat the entire wait staff. Why do you need to hear me say it?"

"Because; acceptance is the first step to recovery." I intervened. The boys separated and Stefan left. "You can go too." I growled at Rebekah before I downed the remaining alcohol. She shot me a look and left. "We've gotta go make sure he's ok."

"Why?"

"Because if he isn't, and pretty sure that he isn't, then he could slaughter the entire human population of Mystic Falls."

"Fine."

* * *

We found Stefan stomping down an alley, but before I knew it, Damon had compelled a woman and Stefan was currently fighting the urge to rip her to shreds as Damon wafted her blood under his nose. Oh and Blondie had joined us again.

"Stefan. No. you don't have to do this." I attempted to stop him but of course, I was ignored and Stefan sunk his fangs into her neck. Thankfully Damon stopped him before he drained her and I ran over to give her my blood in order to heal. She healed and I turned to see Elena staring aghast at Stefan who had blood all over his teeth. She stalked off with Matt hot on her heals.

"So, that's gonna take a little time." I smacked Damon upside the head after he said that while Stefan just glared at him before running home.

"You guys have tonnes of fun, huh?"

"You still here Blondie?" She smirked before sauntering off.

* * *

"Liz just let Alaric go." I said while we shrugged off our jackets in the Boarding House.

"Good."

"Stef? You home?" I called out.

"In here." I walked to the lounge where Stefan stood scowling at the fire.

"You ok?"

"No."

"Cheer up little brother. You're on the road to recovery and will be the king of moderation soon."

"Thanks. But I don't want or need any more help."

"Funny." Stefan looked at him, "That was said in 1912 and look what happened there."

* * *

"_Go ahead. Pick one." Damon coerced into Stefan's right ear._

"_They're people Damon." Stefan was adamant._

"_Yes, they're people, people with blood pumping through their veins waiting to be opened up and sucked dry. You've just forgotten how good it feels." I coached into his left ear._

"_And so had I. but Sage, she reminded me – it's worth it. It's all worth it." Damon finished. _

"_Not him Stefan. Not him." I stopped him from going for the bloody boxer._

"_Her." Damon spotted a woman. _

"_I don't do that anymore."_

"_But you can Stefan."_

"_We can."_

"_Let the past be the past. Have a drink with us brother."_

_**Later**_

_Stefan stopped to breathe from the bloody neck of the woman._

"_I knew you still had it in you."_

_He went in for another bite._

"_Don't be greedy." Stefan pushed him away. "Stefan. Stefan!"_

_The body dropped to the floor with a crunch. The trio looked on in horror, Charlotte let out a gasp at the sight. Damon wrapped his arm around her and tucked her into his side to shield her from the sight._

"_Oh my god." Stefan breathed. "Oh my god! I'm sorry." He attempted to piece back together the body._

"_Stefan, stop it." Damon placed Charlotte a safe distance away before going to pry his brother off the body._

"_I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."_

"_Stefan stop!"_

"_What did you do to me!"_

"_You just need to learn when to stop. I can help you."_

"_I don't need your help!" He ran off into the woods._

* * *

"Remember Stefan; by the end of the decade, they were calling you the Ripper of Monterrey." Stefan bowed his head in shame.

"We let you walk away. We watched you go over the edge and we didn't do anything to stop it." Damon sounded…apologetic.

"You couldn't have."

"Sure we could have. But we just didn't want to. But we want to now. Whenever you go too far, we **will** be there to pull you back; every second, every day, till you don't need us." I promised.

"Why?"

"Because right now, you're all we got."

* * *

"I've been digging through the old family archives." I walked into the lounge.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and I found something." That piqued the brothers' attention.

"What?"

"They never arrested anyone for the murders…"

"We already knew that." I shot Stefan a shut-up-or-I-won't-tell-you look. "Sorry."

"But, they got a confession in 1922, from Samantha Gilbert. They locked her up in an insane asylum."

"But I'm pretty sure I already killed her." Damon said confused.

"Yup. You did."

"Maybe Samantha is a vampire." Stefan said.

"Nah, we'd know."

"So, she had a Gilbert ring." I thought aloud.

"That makes sense; she was a Gilbert and those rings were passed down through the generations."

"But she wouldn't still be alive." Stefan clarified.

"True, those rings protect from supernatural death not old age."

"Jonathon Gilbert made 2 rings – Jeremy has one and…" Stefan rambled

"Alaric." I whispered.

"Damn."


	7. Chapter 7

"Damon. Damon! DAMON GUISEPPE SALVTORE!" I shook his sleeping form.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"We've got to go to the hospital."

"Why?"

"To pick up Alaric. Remember?"

"Hmmm? Oh yeah." He answered while turning over, fully intent on going back to sleep. I sighed.

"C'mon D." I shook him but he remained still. "Fine. But I'm blaming you if we're late." I walked to the other side of the bed and got in. Damon's arm wrapped around me and we snuggled down; it was lucky that I was still in my pyjamas.

* * *

"Char. Char! C'mon we've gotta get up or we'll be late." He shook me.

"No. I'm comfy." He laughed at my pout.

"Charlotte."

"Fine!" I rolled over to look him in the eye, "I wasn't this mean to you."

"It's called tough love." He smirked at me and I poked my tongue out.

"You need to let me go so I can get up." He looked down to see that I was still in his arms.

"Sorry." He sheepishly let me go.

* * *

"Which room is Alaric's?"

"Dunno." I shrugged.

"I thought you got the message to pick him up."

"Yeah, but I didn't enquire further."

"Well, thanks for being useful." I elbowed him in the side as we walked down the corridor.

"Look, there's Elena." I waved to get her attention. "Elena!"

"Hey Char." We hugged.

"How's Alaric?"

"Better I guess."

"Good morning Elena." Damon tried to be friendly but she shot him down with a glare. "What's wrong sour puss?"

"You forced Stefan to feed on a human! How could you?"

"I'm helping him." she scoffed.

"You're trying to destroy him!"

"Hey! Calm down! Stefan has to control his bloodlust or he'll be Ripper Stefan again." I intervened but she still glared at Damon. "Look, I promise we'll look after Alaric and make sure he doesn't go berserk. Ok?"

"Ok. I trust you Char." I smiled at her.

* * *

"So Alaric, how are you?" I asked as the four of us walked to Wickery Bridge. He looked at me with a 'duh' expression so I shut up.

"Alaric. Have you brought the sign?" Carol Lockwood smiled expectantly.

"Sign?"

"The restored Wickery Bridge sign. The history department promised me we'd have it today."

"I don't have the sign actually. It slipped my mind. I've been…busy."

"Well it's not an emergency, we'll just unveil it when the bridge is complete." I nodded enthusiastically at the idea.

"I want to leave." Alaric stated as soon as Carol was out of earshot.

"Then go." I scowled at Damon while Alaric walked off.

"Meredith, will you look after him while we're here?" I slightly begged the doctor.

"Sure. Have fun." She jogged after Alaric.

"Looks like it's just you and me then." I smiled as Damon placed his arm around my shoulders and we walked to the construction site.

"And Rebekah." I groaned as I saw her.

"Rebekah's up to something, she's been snooping around places she shouldn't be."

"Great; Another mystery to solve." He laughed at my sullenness. "Damon."

"Yeah?"

"That's Sage." I pointed to the redheaded figure currently staring at us. His eyes widened in shock and we slowly approached her.

* * *

"Damon Salvatore. Charlotte Edwards." Sage appraised us. "My favourite students." I smiled.

"Sage. My hottest teacher." Damon replied smoothly as I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Just passing through?"

"Oh come on. No one just passes through Mystic Falls." I scowled at her while I spoke.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

"Speaking about ourselves in the third person again are we Rebekah?" I raised my eyebrow at her challengingly.

"Easy Rebekah. She used to beat men for sport." Damon chided while we subtly high fived.

"She was always bad for men."

"Rebekah. What a happy surprise." I snorted at that.

"What are you doing here Sage?" Actually I wondered that too.

"Oh I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket your charming brother Klaus carted him around in."

"Ah; Finn. You just missed him. He left town and didn't tell a soul where he was going."

"He probably went looking for me." Rebekah laughed. God I hate her laugh. Hell; I hate Rebekah why narrow it down?

"Or, quite possibly forgot all about you." Sage smirked.

"I doubt that."

"No? Because he didn't seem to mention you." This seemed to hit Sage like a slap in the face but she recovered quickly. "Sorry you came all this way for nothing. Have a nice life." Rebekah swanned off.

"God I hate that elitist original bitch." Sage and I high fived.

* * *

"Finn. Really?" I asked as the three of us walked through the woods.

"He's my one true love." I smiled at Sage. "He turned me so we could be together forever. Then Klaus daggered him and locked him away and I've been waiting ever since." I looked at Sage and felt sympathy for her. She truly loves him. "Please don't tell me you and Rebekah are friends?" she asked Damon since it was clear that I didn't.

"Not unless you count hate sex." I shuddered at the thought of D and her being together.

"Good. Cause her and Klaus always treated me like some peasant whore." I frowned. Nik? He treated her like that?

"She's just lurking around because she wants something from me. I can't figure out what it is though."

"Why don't you get inside her head and find it?"

"Because it's impossible. She's too strong." I nodded in agreement.

"I bet I could get in there." I quirked my head.

"Sage, she's an original. It's not going to happen."

"Have you forgotten everything I taught you? Rebekah may be an original but she's a girl." Realisation dawned on me at what they were going to do. And to be honest; the though turned my stomach.

"That's debatable." I interjected. I just couldn't help it. Sage smiled and winked at me before continuing.

"Find her weakness and exploit it. And I'll walk right in." Damon seemed to be mulling it over. "That is if you want my help?" Damon smiled and we all knew that she was in.

"Look I'd love to help you both exploit the bitch, but I have business to attend to."

"What business do you have?" Damon raised his eyebrow at me.

"A man." Sage answered before I could. She always did know how to read me.

"Oh. Never mind then." Sage and I laughed at Damon.

"Don't worry honey. You're still my number one." I kissed his cheek and waved at Sage before running off.

* * *

"You're lucky. If you'd been 10 minutes earlier you'd have run into Rebekah."

"Damn. You mean I missed her. Now I regret going home to change." I retorted sarcastically.

"Don't. You look delicious." I melted. I mean it. Niklaus Mikaelson can break down my almost all my walls and soften me.

"Why thank you." I straightened out my black dress that fell to the knee.

"Now, where is it?" he asked himself while rooting through a very full wine rack.

"What are you looking for?" I asked while I looked at the art that adorned the walls of Nik's studio. It is unsurprising that he has a wine rack in here - it simply adds to the atmosphere.

"A bottle of wine that I stole from a queen." He said so blasé.

"Are you trying to impress me Mr Mikaelson?" I teased.

"Is it working?" he stood in front of me and smiled.

"Slightly." I pulled him in for a kiss.

The wine forgotten, we retired to his bedroom.

* * *

I lightly closed the door to the Boarding House behind me and took in my surroundings: a man laid out on the floor who was probably dead from the gaping hole in his neck, numerous empty wine bottles including one with a very old label and an unrecognisable stamp from a queen's court on it. I smiled at the events the loss of this bottle lead to.

I walked to the library and saw D burning the remains of what seems to be an old milling ledger wearing only a low slung towel around his hips.

"Hey D." he turned his head and smiled at me.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Burning an old milling ledger."

"Ok?"

"Long story. I'll fill you in later."

"Thanks. I'm going to go change."

"Ok. You look nice by the way."

"Thanks." I tucked a stray piece of my hair behind my ear shyly.

* * *

As I reached the open door to D's room I saw Rebekah curled up in the very sheets that I had also been curled up in this morning. Only I was fully clothed. I closed the door and refused to think of the conditions of those sheets now.

After showering I admired myself in the mirror; my blonde hair hung in loose waves to just below my shoulder, my piercing blue eyes stared back at my reflection, my skin was hard to describe; it was pale but not sickly pale, it had a sort of glow about it. D said that in the right light I had an angelic aura. I smiled at the thought and quickly dressed.

* * *

Damon was still burning the ledger when I re-entered the library at the same time as Sage.

"Rebekah just left."

"Happy I hope." I nearly gagged at Damon's smugness.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yup - 1912 the Salvatore milling company chopped down a forest. It's most valuable source of wood came from an old white oak tree that was used to make the Wickery Bridge. These aren't public records, so Rebekah's going to chase her tail for a long time." I smirked, incredibly happy at the thought of Rebekah chasing her tail.

"So all the wood stripped from the underside of that bridge is basically a weapon that could kill an original?"

"Yup." I flung myself down onto the nearest chair.

"You see how this could be a problem for me, right?" Damon and I turned to look at Sage.

"Why? Because of your true love Finn? Let me tell you something – we met the guy you're not going to miss him." Sage flew at him and I stood up in readiness to defend Damon.

"I will rip your head off in two seconds if you take one more step."

"Alright let's make a deal – we all kill Rebekah and we consider Finn untouchable." I said.

"Is that a promise?" She turned to me.

"Yes. It's a promise." Sage seemed satisfied and sat down. I left to go get some blood from the fridge and Damon went to get dressed.

* * *

"Where's Sage?" D said to me as we re-entered the library.

"Dunno."

"Sage! Let's go! We've got originals to kill." No answer.

"Sage?" I called out.

"Sage!" Damon growled.

* * *

We raced to Wickery Bridge. The car hadn't fully stopped before I bolted out of it and ran to the burning bonfire situated in the middle of the bridge.

"Your grand plans always seem to get ruined. Don't they." Damon grabbed me before I leapt toward ds Rebekah. "Sorry to disappoint you. Again." She walked away from the bridge and Damon let me go. We turned to the car and saw Sage.

"You set us up." I sneered.

"No. I'm just looking out for myself."

"I told you I'd save your creepy boyfriend!" I yelled at her.

"And you lied to me Charlotte! The originals are linked. If one dies; they all die! If I could get inside Rebekah's head don't you think I could get inside yours?" I stepped back, defeated, but Damon flung her into the car and grabbed her neck,

"I should end you!"

"I'm 900 years old Damon – you're not capable of ending me." She retaliated and switched positions with him. "Do you really think I would risk Finn's life for one of your petty revenge fantasies?" she spat.

"Let me tell you something – your long lost love has a suicide wish." Sage shook her head in refusal to accept this. "So when momma witch linked them all together in a spell he was the one to volunteer to die."

"He wouldn't do that."

"He didn't want to live. Not for you, not for anyone. He doesn't love you Sage." I growled at her from behind. She spun around and flung me towards the bonfire. I landed (not at all delicately) beside the ferocious flames. Damon seemed torn between being pissed or concerned. He chose pissed.

"Now when we do find a way to kill those Originals; I'll start with Finn." He pushed past her and jogged to my side.

"You ok?"

"Great." I groaned.

"Good. Come on lets go." He held out a hand to help me up.

"Thanks." We walked to the car and got in before speeding away. I couldn't repress my smirk at the still stunned Sage. **Nobody** double crosses us!

"So where to?" I enquired.

"Home."

"Ok then."

* * *

After I spent the evening calming Damon down and prying bourbon bottles out of his hands I was ready to collapse into my bed when my phone beeped informing me that Ric went all psycho killer crazy again. Looks like D and I are taking the first watch.

* * *

Sitting at Ric's bedside is quite depressing really. We'd been here all night and I was bored out of my mind.

"I'm bored!" I groaned.

"Stop whining." Damon snapped.

"You're being mean!"

"You're being childish." I turned to him and poked my tongue out. That seemed to diffuse his temper because he laughed and wrapped an arm around me puling me close. I snuggled into his side on the couch that I demanded Stefan and Damon bring upstairs.

"You never told me that long story that leads to the ceremonial burning of the milling ledger."

"Didn't I?"

"Nope. And you told me you would, so…"

"It's hard to explain. Sage told me." Damon shifted awkwardly.

"Then say what Sage said." I sat up and looked him in the eye. "I thought we had a deal – No Secrets."

"Fine. But, you're not going to like it."

"Get on with it D."

"You sure?" I continued to stare him down.

"Damon. Tell me."

And then he did the unexpected; he leant in and kissed me! I stiffened but soon relaxed into the kiss. The fantastic kiss. The mind-blowing kiss!

Visions flashed before my now closed eyes and I saw the conversation between Rebekah and Nik, the conversation between Rebekah and Carol, and then I saw Damon finding the milling ledger from 1912.

My eyes flew open and met Damon's. There was an awkward silence between us with our faces still incredibly close. However, before anything could be said Alaric woke up,

"What the hell are you two doing here?" We both turned to face him; Damon recovered quicker than I did.

"Just making sure the witch didn't turn you into a toad or a block of salt."

"What?"

"Bonnie did a spell. It's nothing to worry about, just something to keep the…killer in you at bay." I answered.

"Did something happen?"

"Let's just say you've got an alter ego hell bent on killing council members." Damon replied smoothly.

"So we're going to pack up some of your stuff." I explained.

"And we're going to go to the loft for a little bit. You know like house arrest." Damon finished for me.

"Where's Meredith?" I looked anywhere in the room except at Alaric.

"She'll be fine Ric." Even Damon seemed strained to say this. Realisation dawned on Ric and he fell back onto the bed with an exasperated sigh.

* * *

I left the room and headed downstairs to see Bonnie give Elena some herbs that'll help Alaric before leaving. Elena saw me and beckoned me downstairs for coffee until Damon was ready to go.

* * *

I was staring into the bottom of my glass when Damon entered the library with a large package, disturbing mine and Stefan's much needed peace.

"A little early in the day for you isn't it?" I continued to ignore him while staring at the glass.

"Just having a little toast." Stefan replied. Damon looked over to Charlotte and furrowed his brow at the sight of her looking for answers at the bottom of a tumbler.

"To what?" More furrowed eyebrows.

"Control."

You're happy. I'm happy." He placed his parcel onto the couch. "Charlotte?" I was snapped out of my trance and blinked at him in confirmation that I was listening to him.

"Why are you in such a good mood? Sage double crossed you, the tree is a pile of ash, Alaric has a psychopathic alter ego." I scowled at Stefan. He didn't have to remind us. Plus to top it all off I was very confused about the kiss. I mean I know that it was a simple way to convey a message, but…well…there was something else too.

"Yeah Stefan, I'm a philanthropist – I make the world a better place." At this I snorted, earning me a mock glare from D. "Restoring bridges, landmarks, and…" he unwrapped the package; "Historical signs made from the same white oak as the Wickery Bridge." My eyes widened in shock. Both Stefan and I rose and walked to the sign. I crouched down and stroked the wood

"They think all the wood burnt." I whispered.

"I sold my rage and phew, you should have seen me."

"We have a weapon." Stefan announced.

"The game's back on brothers." I smirked evilly at the boys. "Let's go kill some Originals."


	8. Chapter 8

"Alaric! Open up!" Damon, Stefan and I banged on the door to Alaric's loft.

"What?" he answered the door groggily?

"We have a job to do." Damon responded while walking through the door and to the table where he set down the large object he was carrying.

"Why are you in my loft?"

"Because, you have the saw." I said from the kitchen, where I was making coffee.

"Ok. But I'm going back to bed." He began to walk back to his room when Damon intercepted him.

"Ric let me fill you in on what has happened and what is under that sheet." Damon pointed to the covered Wickery Bridge sign on his couch.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

Damon walked over to the door.

"Morning sunshine." Ah, Elena.

"Hey, how's Alaric?" she went to enter the loft but Damon stopped her.

"Indecent, but fine."

"So then, does that mean that there were no issues last night?"

"Nope. Slept like a baby. Woke up as Alaric. No headlines about dead council members."

"Then why do I feel like you're hiding something from me?"

"Well maybe because you're being all…paranoid and control-freaky." I zoomed over to the door to fix the situation. Damon put his arm around my shoulders and we both smirked at her.

"Hello Charlotte." I waved while Damon grabbed the paper bag from her hands.

"What'd you bring us?" he sniffed inside the bag. "Ooh, chocolate muffins." I went to grab one. "You know what they say – the way to psycho killers' heart is through his stomach." She grabbed the bag back and I frowned.

"They're not for you."

"Fine. Keep convincing yourself that you're still mad at me. But sadly Ric is going to have to miss his Elena time today, you know – lockdown and all."

"Just take it and give it to him and tell him I miss him, ok?" she thrust the bag back into my hand and I beamed at her.

"With pleasure." I said as Damon began to close the door.

"Please?" She begged.

"Have a great day!" Damon said before closing and locking the door.

"Thanks for coming by!" I shouted after it shut. "I love chocolate muffins." I mumbled more to myself than anyone else.

"I know." Damon smiled down at me while I continued to sniff inside the bag. "Walking down the stairs." Damon narrated Elena's movements.

"Opening front door." I said while staring lovingly at the muffins.

"Annnd…"

"She's gone." We finished together.

Alaric flipped the switch and the saw began, he lowered it down and it cut through the sign like butter. I skipped over to the couch and began to devour the muffin.

"So brother, how are we gonna kill the Originals?"

"Well…" I tuned out of their conversation, D would fill me in later, plus this muffin – is delicious! Seriously, I'm going to interrogate Elena for the place where she bought these.

* * *

Stefan Damon and I walked slowly into the woods where we were meeting the gang. I was in the middle with my arms looped through the boy's. Stefan carried the small hand-grip full of stakes in his other hand while we all lightly chatted.

In the not so far off distance we heard Matt, Caroline and Elena speaking.

"Hey! What's with the cryptic secret meeting text?" Matt asked, clearly confused.

"I don't know. Stefan just said to meet here." Elena replied, equally as confused.

"Where's Bonnie?" Stefan asked as we entered the clearing, still with linked arms. "I texted her too."

"Uhhh, Bonnie's mom bailed on her. Again." I flinched at the thought of what the girl was going through. Damon un-linked arms and wrapped one around my shoulder to comfort me. "So, I think we should leave her out of this one." I nodded.

"What are we doing here?" Ah, Matt. He likes getting straight to the point.

"We found some more white oak." Elena's eyebrows shot up and I suppressed a chuckle at the sight. "Long story. Wait for the movie." I rolled my eyes.

"Hang on. White oak?" I nodded as Stefan and I un-linked arms so he could get ready to show her. Damon's arm wrapped tighter around me and pulled me close. "You have a weapon that could kill Klaus?"

"Nope." I replied "We all have a weapon." Stefan threw the bag onto the floor and revealed its contents. "Now let's get to work." I motioned for Stefan to take over while D and I remained embraced on the side.

"Klaus has always been one step ahead of us, but now we have the advantage – we're all armed and they are linked. Meaning we only to kill one of them. We need to seize the best opportunity which means we need to prepare for every opportunity."

"Scenario number one." Damon held up one finger as he spoke. "Elena you get to play Klaus," I slipped out of Damon's embrace and moved her to the centre of the clearing.

"Rebekah is our target. We distract her. We catch her off guard. To do that we need to keep Klaus separate, and occupied. Charlotte."

"Why do I have to be Rebekah?" I scowled at the brothers who shared a look.

"It's because you look like her." I turned my glare to Damon who had spoken to me.

"Really? Well you look like…"

"Charlotte!" Stefan called. "Focus!" I continued to glare at Damon who simply smirked.

"Anyway, you're Rebekah. We'll use the quarterback to distract her. Just keep her talking."

"How?" Matt enquired.

"Act interested. She's lonely and desperate."

"Clearly, she slept with you." I smirked at Damon while he scowled at me. The others bit back laughs.

"Beefcake holds a bombshell. I come up from behind her. Grab her arms like this." He demonstrated on me and pulled tightly.

"OW!"

"Which gives me time for one shot." Stefan went to stab me in the heart. I held my breath and Damon chuckled lightly in my ear. "Got it?" Damon let me go and I pushed him away from me. "Good. So we all have one stake, we keep it hidden, and we look out for any opportunity we have."

"No last minute attacks of pity for any of them."

"Don't worry about me. Not after what happened to Bonnie's mom."

"Barbie?"

"I'm ready. Anything that will free Tyler from his sire bond to Klaus."

"Busboy?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Good boy."

"We have 12 stakes. 12 shots at killing one original. We can do this." Stefan bent down to retrieve the bag. "Alright, let's try another scenario."

* * *

Once home we set to work hiding our white oak stakes. Alaric chastised Damon for hiding it in the wood pile claiming that he learnt nothing from the soap dish disaster. I laughed at that; Stefan had filled me in on all Damon's bright ides while the older brother glared at him from across the room.

Anyway, I had decided that I would hide mine in a very…different place - as part of a frame that I'd made of other wooden stakes. It was totally un-noticeable and Damon and Alaric gave me light applause for my ingenious idea.

Suddenly we heard a crashing sound from upstairs. I sprung from the couch and was on high alert instantly.

"What the hell was that?" Damon exclaimed as we walked towards the noise. Once downstairs we continued to search the area when we heard something or someone being thrown down the stairs –

"Alaric!" I raced to his side to check him over while Damon continued to look around. He slowly turned but was stopped when a dagger was plunged into him.

"Hello lover." He fell to the floor with a thud. I whipped around and came face to face with Rebekah Mikaelson.

"Rebekah." I growled.

"Charlotte." Before I could say anything else she staked me numerous times with stakes soaked in vervain. I crumpled to the floor and let out a slow moan of pain as she scooped up Damon and ran off with him.

* * *

Alaric slowly began to wake after about an hour and I alerted him to my condition.

"Shit! Charlotte! What happened?" he quickly pulled out his phone to call Stefan. I motioned to the stakes still in me and he pulled them out.

* * *

Stefan soon arrived; he lifted me up and ran to D's room where he laid me onto the bed. Alaric came into the room with few blood bags. I ripped one open with my teeth and sucked it dry instantly.

"What happened Char?"

"Rebekah."

"What?"

"She threw Alaric down the stairs, stabbed D and then staked me!"

"Where's Damon?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I shouted at him. "IF I DID KNOW DON'T YOU THINK I'D HAVE TOLD YOU!" Stefan scowled at me. "Sorry." He nodded in understanding.

Stefan's phone rang, it was Elena. She just saw Finn in the town square with Sage. We have an opportunity.

"Go to her." I told him. "Help her."

"Alaric's with Caroline. You going to be ok?" I nodded; he kissed my forehead and ran out of the house.

* * *

**Damon POV**

After hours of torture from Rebekah I slowly begin to lose consciousness until the sound of approaching footsteps stirs me out of my near slumber. A figure appeared and I struggle to make out their face. They come closer; Charlotte! My eyes widen in shock as she takes in the chains and bear traps.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to ask despite my state. "Rebekah will kill you."

"Then shush and let me help you." She placed her finger over my lips before determining how to release me. I looked up to the bear trap that was cutting into my now bloody left hand.

"Open. Carefully." She placed her finger over my lips again before moving to the trap.

Slowly she opened the trap and slid my hand from its teeth. It flopped to my side and I let out a groan. She returned to my front and cradled my body in her arms before reaching up to my right hand and released that too. I fell forward but she caught me. We stood up and began to leave the room. She refused to use vampire speed in case it hurt me, so she supported me as we crept through the Mikaelson house. I began to lose consciousness again but she shook me awake.

"We have to keep going Damon." I nodded but upon entering a large empty room with a roaring fire I fell and brought her down with me. I struggled to sit up.

"I need a minute."

"No, look at me." She moved my head while squatting in front of me. "Look at me." I opened my eyes and met hers.

"Don't be an idiot Char – leave."

"I am **not** going to leave you!" my head sagged. "Damon, no." she lifted her wrist to my mouth. "Drink." She ordered. I attempted to protest but eventually gave in and sunk my fangs into her soft skin. We locked eyes.

I finished drinking from her and let her wrist fall from my mouth. I watched the wound heal over and sighed. Our heads became closer; we lent in to kiss when the scene went black.

My eyes opened and discovered I was still strung up in the room from before. Realisation dawned.

"You bitch." I mumbled to Rebekah. She moved to stand in front of me.

"It's not fun when someone messes with your thoughts. Is it?"

"Actually, I was having a pretty good time in there." I lifted my eyes to hers and attempted a smirk.

"Well, I hope you're nicer to Charlotte than you are to me."

"Oh come on! I couldn't have hurt you that bad. You didn't really think I had a thing for you, did you?" she just looked at me. "I get it; if Klaus bossed me around for a thousand years I'd probably be pretty desperate for attention too." She walked closer to me and stuck another dagger in my side. I groaned and my head sagged forward again.

* * *

**Charlotte POV**

Stefan slowly walked in to the room where Rebekah was undoubtedly keeping Damon. I stayed outside; preparing myself for whatever sight would be before me. I could hear him speaking to Stefan,

"This was much different in my head."

I walked in and gasped upon the sight of him. He slowly brought his head round, and looked at me. I walked closer and reached out to him.

"Klaus! We're here! Let's do this." Rebekah and Klaus entered the room.

"Oh good. A hero." Klaus responded. I kept my eyes locked with Damon's. "What do you want?" I turned just as Stefan threw the bag of stakes onto the floor.

"We're here to make a deal."

"Stefan. What are you doing." I turned back to Damon and caressed his face.

"8 stakes made of white oak."

"The part of Wickery Bridge **you** forgot to burn." I turned to glare at Rebekah while I said this. Klaus also turned to glare at his sister.

"That's impossible." Rebekah shook her head.

"Actually, it's not." I smirked at Rebekah.

"Finn's dead." Stefan stated. Both Damon and I were shocked at this. Stefan just came by the house so we could go to the Mikaelson house. He never mentioned anything about Finn. Or his death. Klaus turned from his sister to glare at Stefan.

"You killed my brother?" Rebekah seemed to take the words out of Klaus' mouth. Stefan ignored her and focused on Klaus.

"Damon in exchange for the last 8 white oak stakes that could kill you."

"And how do I know that there aren't any more left?"

"Because there aren't." I stated and Klaus shifted his attention to me.

"Let's be certain, shall we?" He walked past Stefan, past me and in stood front of Damon.

"Leave."

"No." Damon turned his head away from him.

"Go on, leave." He taunted.

"Nik, he's my plaything not yours." Rebekah whined. I glared at her. How dare she refer to Damon as her 'plaything'!

Klaus grabbed Damon by the throat and turned his head to meet his eyes. I flinched at the crunch sound he made.

"I said; go home." He compelled Damon.

Damon tried to move his arms but the traps just cut further into his skin. My eyes widened in horror as he nearly amputated his own hands, I turned to look at Klaus who was staring intently at me. I pleaded silently with him.

"Alright stop. Before you hurt yourself." His voice sounded jokingly. I wanted to slap him. No, stake him! I breathed a sigh of relief as Damon stopped moving. "Well, I see he can finally be compelled. Now," he moved his head again and began further compulsion – "Minus the stake that's in my brother, how many more stakes are out there that can kill me?"

"Eleven." He dropped Damon's head.

"Eleven! Really? Well, not 8 then." I looked at the floor while Klaus spoke.

"You really shouldn't have lied." Now, I wanted to stake Rebekah.

"I'll get you the other three." I whispered.

"Yeah, that'll be nice." He turned to look at me. "Or, since you lied maybe I'll just compel you're brother to chew out his own tongue." I snapped my head up to look at him.

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan asked.

"What is wrong with you?" He shouted at Stefan. "Do you really have no appreciation for me? I have given you someone to hate! Someone to loathe! A target!" he pointed at himself. "For all of your anger! So you don't have to turn it on yourself. I have given your life purpose, as your friend." He laughed. "I really think you should be thanking me." Stefan flew at him and pinned him to a wall with a stake positioned over his heart. Klaus held his wrist.

"Step. Down. Or you all die." Stefan released him and passed him the stake. "There. Now you only have to get me the other two."

"Well this is ridiculous." Rebekah walked to Damon and threw me out of the way. I landed in an awkward position on the floor away from her. She reached up to release Damon.

"What are you doing?" Klaus' tone seemed to hint at two meanings – 1) what are you doing throwing my lover onto the floor?, and, 2) what are you doing releasing him?.

She continued to release him until both is hands were free and he was kneeling on the floor.

"I brought him here. I get to release him .My rules now." I popped my shoulder back into place and crawled over to Damon. I cradled his face and helped him to stand. "Bring us the stakes and you both live." She was speaking to Stefan. "Take your brother as a sign of good faith." She exited the room with the bag of stakes.

"Bring us the stakes. All of them. Or I'll wage a war against everyone you love. I hope I'm being clear." Klaus also exited the room after having the final word.

Stefan joined us and supported Damon's other side.

"This was much different in my head." Damon repeated as we left the house.

* * *

Once home I helped D into bed as Stefan talked with Elena. I made to leave after I tucked him in.

"Stay." He croaked out. I looked into his desperate eyes and nodded. I walked round to the other side of the bed and got in.

"Better?" I asked. He nodded but still looked pale. I shook him awake, propped his head up and offered him my wrist. He quickly latched on as I heard he door close downstairs. I stroked Damon's hair as Stefan appeared at the door. He inclined his head towards me and I shook mine, declining his offer of help. He nodded and left for his room. Soon D drifted off to sleep with me in his arms.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"We're here for the stake." I announced to Alaric as we entered his loft.

"Ok." He went to retrieve it. "Guys?"

"Yeah?" we called out from the kitchen.

"It's not here."

"What do you mean it's not here?" I asked. If Alaric's lost it, Klaus is gonna kill us.

"I mean; it's not where I hid it."

"Where did you hide it?"

"The bookshelf."

"How cliché." Damon snarled. "Did you learn nothing from the soap dish disaster?"

"It has to be!" Damon ripped apart the bookshelf, but it wasn't there.

"Shit. Well let's look together."

We pulled the loft apart in our search.

"It's not here."

"Ric, are you telling us that your vampire hating alter ego has a stake that could kill an entire line of vampires. Possibly ours?" Damon pulled me close after speaking. Ric turned to us,

"That's exactly what I'm saying."


	9. Chapter 9

"Why are you putting a book into Elena's bag?" Damon jumped at the sound of my voice. I stood on the stairs looking down at him with my arms crossed.

"It's for Alaric." I walked to his side and pulled out the book in question.

"Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. Really?" He shrugged at his little joke. "It's not funny D."

"I thought it was." I sighed and tossed the book back into the bag and before walking off.

* * *

"You need to come to Denver with us?" I looked up from the book I was reading and raised my eyebrow at Damon and Elena.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because you need some time away from all this." Damon comically waved his arms around emphasising the greatness of the crap currently hanging over us.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Elena seemed wary by my easy response.

"Sure, why not, I miss Jeremy." I stood up. "And someone has to save you from stupid over here." Elena smiled at the insult while Damon acted offended.

* * *

"STEFAN!"

"WHAT?"

"CARRY MY BAG TO THE CAR!"

"Why do I have to do it?" He whined from my doorway.

"Because; you're my little brother, and little brothers' always help their big sisters. Always." He sighed.

"Fine."

"Good Stefan." I patted him on the head.

* * *

"You heard from Klaus?" I stopped just before the entrance to the living room to listen to the boys' conversation.

"Not yet, I'm sure I will soon though. He's expecting me to deliver two stakes and I only have one." Stefan twirled the lone stake in his hands.

"Well that's going to be disappointing for him."

"I'll get it out of him. I just need some time." I winced at the thought of what Stefan may need time for. Poor Alaric.

"I like that confidence. I don't share it but I like it."

"You don't think I can do what it takes."

"Well, you're good Stefan again. You're in control, so…you may get the girl but you lose the edge."

"Speaking of…" I made presence known just before Elena entered the room.

"Have you ever flown first class?" Damon asked Elena while my eyes lit up at the promise of first class.

"Who'd you have to compel for that." Damon scoffed.

"Please, we use miles." It's true, we do. Damon slung his arm around my shoulder and led me out.

"Bye Stef!" we called in unison before leaving the house.

* * *

"Man I love first class!" I exclaimed at I sat down into my extremely comfy first class seat, which happened to be directly next to the window and Damon since Elena wanted to sit alone.

"I agree. Hey, do you remember travelling first class to Italy in the 90's?"

"Oh yeah! That was awesome!"

"What happened?" Elena asked from behind us.

"We played strip poker with the cabin crew." Elena rolled her eyes and put her earphones in. we shrugged and continued to reminisce.

* * *

"There he is!" Elena pointed him out and practically ran to him while D and I walked behind. His arm slung around my shoulders, and me leaning into his warmth.

"Next time we compel him…remind me to make him better at baseball." Damon said after we watched Jeremy miss the ball. The slow ball. The kid really was bad at baseball. Elena ignored us and walked up to the cage.

"Hey Jer." The teenager turned to face his sister.

"Elena?" They had some sort of sickly sweet silent sibling reunion while D and I gagged at each other. "What's wrong?" Moment over.

* * *

"Katherine sired us."

"Rose sired Katherine."

"Now we need to find out who sired Rose?"

"So you travelled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?"

"I didn't. I actually missed you." I shrugged and smiled at Jer and he returned it happily.

"The dead vampire's redundant but yes." Damon brought us back to the conversation at hand.

"Well I cant. I could talk to Anna and Vicky because I knew them." He returned his helmet to the cubby hole. "I've never even met Rose."

"What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to." I hit D and shot him a death glare.

"Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well. She and Damon were close," I raised an eyebrow at Damon while he just smirked, "so maybe we can use him as a connection." Jeremy sighed.

"Fine. Fine, can we do this later because my friend just got here" I turned and saw Jer's 'friend', "and yes Damon I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Damon, that's Kol." Damon turned and was struck in the face by a baseball bat. "Damon!" I cried before dropping to my knees to cradle his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jeremy shouted.

"Jer get back, he's an Original." Elena warned.

"No hard feelings mate, but we're not buds." Kol picked up a metal bat. "You know; I'll never get used to aluminium, but hey, at least it won't break." He said threateningly while going to hit Damon again. Before he could my hand wrapped around the broken wooden bat and I staked him in the stomach.

"Did you kill him?"

"No." I helped D up. "But it'll give us a head start. C'mon." I lead them to the rental car while supporting D. "I'll drive."

* * *

I pulled up in front of a motel and we all got out.

"So where are we?" Jer asked while I dumped my bags in D's hands.

"Far enough somewhere and nowhere where Kol can't find us." I said cryptically while we walked up to the second level.

"I can't believe Kol was a vampire." Jer was in disbelief.

"Well, didn't you find it weird that you made a friend so fast? I mean have you met you?"

"Not helping." Elena said while I shot him another death glare. We found the room and poured in.

"This should work." I said while D dumped our bags into a corner. "Right?"

"Yeah. It doesn't really matter."

"Alright, what do you need? Candles? Incense?" D questioned while drawing the curtains.

"That's not how it works."

"I know. I know – they push from the other side and you pull from this one." We both removed our leather jackets and took a seat on the one bed.

"Alright. You got a picture of her?" Jeremy settled down.

"Picture? Of what? A trip to Disney Land? C'mon Rose, you're not gonna make us wait are you? I know you're obsessed with me." He taunted.

"Alright, tell me something about her."

"Ummm, well, she does this thing with her tongue."

"Something that matters." I said, disgusted. He got serious.

"She spent her last day in paradise. Soaking in the sun, reminiscing about what it means to be human. And when death came, she didn't fear it." I slid next to him and wrapped my arm around him as a sign of comfort. He smiled a small smile at me.

"I was with her on her last day and she definately wasn't in paradise." Elena said confused.

"It was in the dream he gave her." Jer seemed to be harnessing a memory, "She's here." We looked around but saw nothing.

"Is she lonely on the other side?" Elena asked.

"She says not to worry, she's happy." It was cool that Jer could talk to ghosts but hearing only one side of the conversation was driving me insane.

"Is she still hot?" I rolled my eyes at Damon and his grin.

"She misses you." Jer seemed to be paraphrasing. "She misses both of you, and is sad that she never got to meet you." He looked at me and I smiled.

"Hi Rose." I waved to an empty room. Jer laughed.

"She says hi." I smiled. "She was sired by someone called Mary Porta."

"Scary Mary." I groaned.

"Where is she Rose?" Damon asked.

"She says to sit tight. She'll find out."

"Ok then, I'm going to get some dinner. I'll be back soon." D left.

* * *

Elena was busy texting someone while I struck up a conversation with Jer;

"Hey Jer?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you try something for me?"

"Uhhh, sure. What's up?"

"I was wondering…could you access my parents? It's just that, I want to talk to them just one more time." I asked.

"Sure, tell me about them."

"Well, my mom looked like me, and my dad…my dad was a typical 19th century gentleman. They were awesome. But they died in a house fire when I was,"

"When you were six." He interrupted.

"Yeah."

"They're here." I gasped and looked around the room again but to my dismay they weren't there.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Yeah. They say that they love you so much and they're so proud of you." Tears welled up in my eyes.

"I love you both too."

"They say that they're sorry but they can't stay for longer but to always remember that they're in your heart and are always watching over you." I started to cry. "I'm sorry Char, they're gone."

"Thank you Jer. I'll never forget this. Thank you." I caught round him and then sat at the table with my head in my hands trying to hide the sobs that wracked my body.

The door opened and D walked in carrying a box of fried chicken.

"Everything ok in here?"

"Yeah." Elena got up and took the chicken off him.

"Char?"

"I'm ok." I sobbed unconvincingly. D squatted at my side and stroked my tear streaked face.

"What's wrong." I started to cry more. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me outside so we could have some privacy. "Char?" he asked again after we settled on the floor against the wall.

"I asked Jer to contact my parents." D pulled me closer. "They said that they love me and that they're always watching over me."

I continued to sob into D while he comforted me. Eventually we returned inside where Elena and Jer had left us some chicken. D found some alcohol and set me up at the table while he went to shower.

* * *

By the time the door the bathroom opened, Elena and Jer were in bed, and I was halfway through the bottle. It had had no effect on me and I still felt sad but not so much anymore. I was ok, better even, now that I had gotten to say goodbye to my parents.

D walked back into the room wearing only his jeans with his shirt hanging open, and joined me for a drink. I couldn't help but admire his body; I mean he was flaunting it in front of me. We clinked our plastic glasses, and settled in for the night in our chairs seeing as Elena and Jer had claimed both beds.

"You never told me about that. What you did for Rose." Our heads snapped towards the noise. Elena was staring intently at Damon.

"It wasn't about you."

"Why don't you let people see the good in you?"

"Because when people see good, they expect good. And I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations." Damon and I smiled at each other and joined hands.

Elena saw us trying to get comfortable, she got up and slid into bed next to her baby brother. Sometimes, I really love Elena. We shrugged at each other and climbed into the bed.

I was in Damon's arms and I was home. This is where I feel most safe and most loved - with Damon. I sighed, got out of bed and walked outside. Damon joined me with a frown and his shirt still open.

"Don't." I said to Damon, my back to him, attempting to compose myself.

"Why?" I could hear the confusion in his voice. "Char?"

I turned and ran to him; my hands cupped his face as I hesitantly placed my lips onto his. He stood shocked for a second but soon his arms wrapped around my torso and pulled me closer. We stood locked in our embrace, our lips attacking each other, releasing years of overlooked tension. Damon pushed me back into a pillar and continued his assault on my lips, neck, and any flesh he could access. It was exhilarating, it was explosive, and it was perfect! My body responded perfectly to each of his kisses and he responded to each of mine. Passion flooded from us as everything drifted away.

"Char? Damon?" We broke apart and gazed into each other's hungry, glazed-over eyes before we saw Jeremy and Elena standing by the motel room door.

"Jeremy. Elena." I acknowledged the siblings.

"Uhhh, Rose found Mary. She lives in Kansas." Jeremy seemed uncomfortable.

"Ok then, let's go." We walked inside and I ignored Elena's knowing smile.

* * *

The car pulled up to a large house covered in snow.

"This is it." Jeremy called as he got out of the car and joined us at the hood.

"Looks about right."

"Wait here." I said to Elena and Jeremy.

"Why?"

"Vampires. Humans." I pointed at the corresponding party as I said each word.

* * *

The door was insanely creaky. It seemed too cartoonish for me but oh well. I searched for my phone in my pockets while Damon closed the door.

"I can't find it! It should be in my coat pocket." I huffed as I searched my person.

"Here." Damon reached inside my jean pocket and slowly pulled my phone out. "Found it." He smirked at me as I flicked on the light. "Urgh. Vampire hoarders."

"Man, I haven't seen Mary in years." I said while shining the light around the cluttered hall.

"Me neither." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Why? Saw enough last time?"

"She's creepy, not ugly." I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't help the pang of jealousy that overcame me. We continued walking through the house, until we heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" I asked panicked.

"Scared?" he smirked at me.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"Come here." I obliged and he wrapped an arm around me, shielding me from whatever dangers were in the house. We slowly approached the doors from where the crash came from when I started to smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

"It's stupid."

"What?"

"Big Bad Damon." I gestured to the protective arm. He smiled.

"Always."

We reached the doors and opened one. Where we saw Mary speared to a wall by a wooden stake in her heart. I buried my head into Damon and his arm tightened around me.

"Mary." He stated

"Quite contrary." The lights flicked on and showed Kol sitting in a desk chair holding the aluminium bat from earlier today. "Shame about Mary, she used to be a blast." He got up and stood in front of Mary's body facing us, "I don't quite know what happened. I feel the time she spent with my family may have ruined her. She was bit of an Original groupie."

"And were you her favourite?"

"You mean did I turn her? I think I did. But no, wait maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period. And let's not forget the Elijah affair. I spoke to my brother, I know that you're trying to find out who you're descended from. And now you never will." He turned to admire his handy work then faced us again while playing with the bat. "So, where did we leave off?" He swung and cracked Damon's knee, then both his arms. Damon was lying face down on the floor in what must be excruciating agony.

"Char, get out of here." He called out. I ran to the door but Kol blocked my way.

"According to my brother; you're off limits. Please don't test me." He flung me onto a pile of random stuff. I groaned in pain. Damon flashed upright and pinned him to the door.

"Don't touch her!" He spat out. Kol managed to hit Damon again; he sent him flying into a door.

"Oh dear, I've hit a nerve. Relax darling. I just want us to be even; you snapped my neck, you killed my brother, and then you humiliated me." He raised the bat to take another swing but I got in his way and kicked him in the shin. He fell to his knees but regained composure quickly and once again flung me across the room. He stood and repeatedly beat Damon. I listened to his bones crunch and winced every time the bat was lowered. "There, now we're even." He left the house in a gush of wind.

I crawled over to Damon clutching my one shoulder and sat him up to face me. Slowly we helped each other set bones and heal our eyes never leaving each other's.

* * *

We walked hand in hand to the car where Elena and Jer were waiting for us.

"Are you guys ok? Kol just said goodbye to us."

"Yeah. Let's go home."

The journey home was quiet, Elena slept and Jer seemed spaced. Damon and I kept glancing at each other and eventually he took my hand and we were both more at ease during the journey.


	10. Chapter 10

My life is so messed up. Here I am, lying in D's arms, in his bed and all I can think about is how the hell am I going to tell him about Nik? He won't understand. I'd like to think that he would, but he won't. And how do I tell Nik about my growing feelings for Damon? He won't understand either! After only one kiss/intense make-out session in that motel, I seem to be growing deeper feelings for a certain Salvatore, but I'm technically with Nik.

If I tell Damon, he'll likely go after Nik and try to rip his throat out for having his way with the person D calls his adopted little sister, all while sending me looks of betrayal and disappointment.

I can't lose Damon. Not now that I've just got him back. Not ever.

"Char? What's wrong?" Damon asked while stroking my arm that was across his chest. "You seem stressed?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then, I'm going to shower." He got out of bed, "Wanna join?" he waggled his eyebrows at me while I threw a pillow at his head.

* * *

"Charlotte?" A voice called through the house.

"Up here Elena." I shouted downstairs. Three pairs of footsteps ventured upstairs and stopped at the entrance to D's room.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked. I looked up from my lounged position on D's bed and put my book down.

"Reading."

"Oh."

"Come in. I don't bite." They cautiously entered the room and sat precariously on the bed. "What's up ladies." I asked.

"We uhh…" Bonnie started

"We need to borrow some dresses for the decade dance." Caroline interrupted.

"Sure. What era is it?"

"The 20's."

"I loved the 20's!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you did." D said, emerging from the bathroom in only a towel. The girls looked away from his half naked body and he smirked. "Like what you see girls?" he asked rolling his hips. I rolled my eyes and threw another pillow at him.

"Put some clothes on." I said.

"Why? It's my room. Maybe I want to walk around like this. Or maybe I prefer to be fully naked. What do you think girls?" He taunted while he went to drop his towel. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena shot out of the room in a flash.

"Happy now?" I said to his smirking face.

"Very." He replied.

"I better go pull out my best flapper wear." I said while getting off the bed.

"Have fun." He called as the door closed.

* * *

"Ok ladies, this is my entire wardrobe from the 1920's." I said while gesturing to the many boxes I had lugged down from the attic. "Dig in."

They pounced on the boxes and 'oohed' and 'ahhhed' at the dresses. Caroline plucked a red flapper dress with white horizontal stripes along the bottom from the pile and held it against her in the mirror.

"It suits you." She turned to me.

"You think?" She turned back to the mirror and admired the dress.

"I know." I pulled the matching accessories from the box and handed them to her. "Tyler's jaw will be on the floor when he sees you in that." She beamed at me.

"Thank you."

"No biggie. Just take care of it."

"I will." She placed the dress and accessories into a dress bag and laid it on my bed.

"Now, let's get you two sorted." I glanced around the room and spotted two boxes. "Bonnie try the box on the right and Elena take the left one." I ordered. They jumped up and opened the boxes. They gasped when they saw the contents of each one.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked.

"Positive. Take them and the three of you will be the belles of the ball." They rushed towards me and encased me in a group hug. I laughed and hugged them back. "Wait…who are your dates?"

"Well, I'm going with Tyler of course." Caroline said.

"Stefan." Elena stated.

"What about you Bonnie?" I asked.

"Jamie called and…I…well I asked him." we all squealed and gushed over this new information.

"Who are you going with Char?"

"I'm not in high school girls."

"Yeah, but you're chaperoning." I faced the girls.

"Pardon?" I asked coldly.

"You're signed up as a chaperone." Elena said meekly.

"STEFAN SALVATORE YOU GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" I heard a gulp and a chuckle from downstairs.

"Yeah?" he asked from the doorway. Damon walked in and sat on my bed, wanting a front row seat for this.

"You signed me up for chaperoning?!" I spat at him.

"Yes?"

"Why?" I shouted at him. "I hate chaperoning!"

"Because…because you're my sister and sisters are supposed to help their little brothers."

"He's right." I glared at Damon and he held his hands up in surrender. "Anyway, we have got to go see Meredith." Damon declared while grabbing my jacket and throwing it at me.

"Wait, why?" I asked as he dragged me out of my room.

"I'll tell you later." I huffed in annoyance while he wrapped an arm around me and steered me downstairs, ignoring the knowing looks from the group of teenagers.

"You're signed up too." Stefan mumbled with a smirk from the bedroom, earning him a glare from his brother.

* * *

We silently crept through the corridors of the hospital searching for Meredith. We spotted her walking down an empty corridor so we decided to play a trick on her: I ran at vampire speed behind her, she turned to look but then continued walking until she bumped into Damon with a small jump and a glare. We chuckled at her face.

"Don't do that! It's not funny." Meredith made to walk past us.

"Oh come on, it's a little funny." I laughed while Damon blocked her path.

"What do you want?"

"We need medical advice…for a friend." I nodded solemnly. D had filled me in during the drive to the hospital.

"It's Alaric." I said.

"You remember him right? About 6ft 2, tried to hack you into pieces." I scowled at Damon.

"How is he? Are those herbs that Bonnie made for him working?"

"I don't know. Can they work if he doesn't take them?" I tossed the jar of herbs around in my hands while Damon spoke. Meredith sighed.

"We found these in his loft untouched." I said sadly.

* * *

It was the afternoon of the decade dance and I was sitting on the floor of my bedroom surrounded with piles of dresses, shoes and jewellery from the 1920's.

"What's up?" a voice from the doorway asked.

"Caroline told me that I had to dress up for the dance." I said while looking up at D who was now sitting next to me.

"So?"

"I want to wear everything." He laughed.

"Well you cant."

"I know that! I'm not a child." I said pouting at Damon. He smiled.

"Well, you'll look lovely in whatever dress you wear." He said before pressing a light kiss to the tip of my nose. "See you when you're ready." He said before leaving the room.

"Wait!" He stopped and turned to look at me.

"What?"

"Are you dressing up?"

"Hell no."

* * *

I slid my purple flapper dress onto my body adding the necessary accessories; earrings, necklace, a purple feather in my hair, etc. I admired myself in the mirror.

Once fully dressed and made up I did a final once over in the mirror - Perfect.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in." The door opened and Damon stepped into the room.

"Wow." He breathed, I beamed at him.

"You like?" I asked while striking a pose.

"Wow." He walked up to me and spun me around. "You look amazing Char." He whispered into my ear. I shivered.

"Thank you." I whispered. "We have to go." He sighed.

"C'mon then." We walked to the car hand in hand.

* * *

The school gym was decked out in 1920's finery and was filled with couples attempting to dance. In the middle of the dance floor Bonnie and Jamie were laughing and dancing while Caroline and Tyler were by the drinks table with Elena and Stefan.

"Hey!" I called out to the small group as we approached.

"You look amazing Char." Caroline praised while D handed me a drink.

"Thanks you too. Both of you." I smiled at Elena. "Hey Tyler, Stefan. You both look very dapper."

"As do you Charlotte." Stefan smiled.

"Why thank you baby brother. Now, go dance with your girls." I ordered. The couples left and I smiled at the sight of them all having fun.

* * *

The dance continued and I had to admit, Caroline did an amazing job on the decorations. I joined everyone at the drinks table and chatted lightly before I felt a tap on my shoulder; I turned and was greeted by the face of Nik. Shit.

"You look stunning this evening Miss Edwards."

"Thank you Klaus."

"Would you care to dance?"

I didn't need to turn around to know that Damon, Stefan, Tyler and probably Matt had looks of hatred on their faces from Klaus' presence. While the girls were most likely shocked beyond belief. I took a deep breath and accepted his hand while we walked onto the dance floor just as a slow sang began. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we began to sway to the music.

"You do look stunning Charlotte."

"Thank you."

"It's nice to dance with someone who actually experienced the 1920's."

"It was an amazing era."

"I agree."

"Yes well, that was when you met Stefan." I looked pointedly at him.

"I do believe that my presence has annoyed Damon." He smirked while I turned my head and saw Stefan dragging Damon away to cool down.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"He doesn't know about us."

"I guessed that."

A loud, "US! WHAT US?" could be heard from the distance and I groaned as I realised that Damon had been listening to our conversation. Nik chuckled darkly and I scowled at him.

"This isn't a joke Nik."

"I never said it was luv." We continued to dance until the song changed.

"Thank you for the dance Nik."

"It was my pleasure." He kissed my hand. "Until next time." I nodded and walked back to astonished group.

* * *

"Hey." I said lightly.

"You and Klaus?" Caroline asked. Shit, I forgot that she's a vampire too. She was probably listening in too. I sighed.

"Yeah. Where's Damon?"

"Behind you." A dark voice said.

"Damon." I turned to him.

"What?" His voice was filled with anger and betrayal.

"Let me explain." I pleaded.

"Explain what?" I sighed and pulled him into the corridor.

"Damon. Please?"

"What Charlotte? What do you need to explain?"

"Klaus." I said meekly. He scoffed.

"Klaus."

"Damon you don't understand. I…"

"You what? You slept with him? You went behind everyone's backs just to be with him?!" He was getting gradually louder. "WHAT IS SO DAMN SPECIAL ABOUT HIM THAT MADE YOU KEEP HIM A SECRET?!"

"Damon, it's not like that." I said, my eyes filling with tears. His eyes softened slightly but soon became angrier.

"What is it then?"

"Yes, I slept with him. But Damon, I don't know why I did and I regret it so much." I could hear people breathe against the closed door to the gym, listening to our conversation but I ignored them and concentrated in Damon. "I betrayed you and I'm sorry Damon." He scoffed again. "Damon?"

"You lied to me Charlotte." He whispered sadly. My heart broke. I caused this pain.

"I know."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"If you were with him…"

"I'm not." I interrupted him but he continued.

"If you were with him, then what was all that at the motel?" I looked into his eyes. "Was any of it real?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"Yes?"

"Yes." I sighed. "I feel nothing when I'm with Klaus. He just satisfies me and it was a new sensation. He's an original vampire, and he's just so…Klaus." He nodded and went to leave. "But you!" he stopped and turned. "You are home. You make feel so special even when we aren't touching. You're everything Damon. My everything."

I finished and I looked at him waiting for his reaction. He didn't say anything.

"Damon?" I asked. He walked towards me. "I'm sor…" he cut me off with his lips and I melted against him. Our lips moved in harmony together and I felt myself being pushed against a locker as Damon moved down my body to caress my cheeks, neck, anywhere possible.

A chorus of ahhh's came from the gym door. The girls were now standing in the corridor with huge smiles on their faces while the guys just looked uncomfortable.

"I forgive you." I gazed up at him and into his eyes.

"Thank you."

"But…you have to end it with him." I nodded eagerly. "You're mine now." I melted into him again as our lips met again.

"Took you long enough brother." Stefan joked. Damon broke apart from me to glare at his brother who just smirked at us.

* * *

Damon and I were dancing together in the gym when we saw Stefan.

"We need to tell him about Alaric." I said while Damon spun me around.

"I know." He said while we continued to sway.

"Now Damon." He groaned.

"But I'm dancing. With my gorgeous flapper girl."

"Damon."

"Fine." He took my hand and we walked to Stefan and Elena. "We four need to talk."

* * *

"If Alaric's sick then we need to find a cure. Something."

"We tried medicine. We tried magic."

"Why don't we get him off vervain? We can compel him." I rolled my eyes at Stefan.

"To do what? Pretend to be Alaric?" I deadpanned.

"Look, the guy that we know is gone! We're talking about a guy who not only hates vampires, but vampire sympathisers." Damon said while pulling me to his side and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Which makes one of his obvious targets you!" I stared pointedly at Elena.

"You think he'd go after Elena?" Stefan asks such stupid questions.

"So wait what are you suggesting we do?" Elena asked before I went to hit Stefan.

"I'm suggesting we put him out of his misery." I pulled away from Damon.

"What?" I asked.

"No way in hell." Jeremy said from behind Stefan.

"I agree with the kid." I said to Damon who ignored my glare and continued.

"Oh come on. It's what he'd want. It's a mercy killing." I continued to glare at him.

"You're out of your mind!" Jeremy spat.

"Jeremy," Elena began but he just walked away. She ran after him.

"Wanna dance?" Damon asked me. I rolled my eyes but accompanied him into the gym.

* * *

"Damon, Charlotte!" Stefan ran up to us.

"What?" Damon snapped at him for interrupting us.

"Esther's got Elena."

"Let's go." We ran out of the school but stopped at an invisible barrier.

"Salt." I declared while looking at the trail of salt surrounding the school.

"It's a binding agent for a spell." Stefan told Jeremy who had passed through with no problems.

"We're trapped here." Damon said. I groaned and rested my head against his chest.

* * *

"Sorry to spoil your seven minutes in heaven." Damon said while I smirked at Bonnie who was clinging to Jamie. "We have a problem."

* * *

I was leaning against Damon in the cafeteria, not really paying much attention to the spell that Bonnie was reciting, but to the way Damon's arms encircled my waist and held me close.

Klaus was shooting us dirty look while he kept one eye on Bonnie and one on us, but I ignored him and drew random patterns on Damon's wrist with my finger. This action seemed to only infuriate Klaus more.

"What's taking so long?! All boundary spells have a loophole." Klaus growled at Bonnie. The door opened and Matt stormed in.

"People are just leaving the dance. Walking straight through the boundary."

"Well if Matt and I can leave the dance we can find Esther ourselves. We've just got to find out where Elena is."

"It's suicide Jeremy." Stefan told him. Klaus walked over to Jamie and hoisted him into the air with his hand wrapped around the boy's neck.

"Suicide would be disappointing me. So work your magic witch or I'll kill any people that you fancy."

"Let him go!"

"Get us out of here." He ordered.

"Oh don't be stupid Klaus, Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us, the only reason she's helping us is to save Caroline, Tyler and Charlotte. If you start killing the people she cares about, she'll tell us all to go to hell." Stefan informed him.

"Plus, I'll kill you if you lay a finger on Charlotte." Damon growled. Klaus released Jamie.

* * *

I watched as Bonnie ripped a map off the wall of an empty classroom. Damon and Klaus soon followed us in, Damon waving a small vile of blood and Klaus with a face like thunder.

"Jeremy made a little blood donation for your locator spell." I heard Damon say as Klaus took a seat next to me.

"Do I have to do this with you two lurking over me?" Bonnie asked.

"Two?" I piped up.

"I don't mind you being here." I smiled at her and moved to stand next to her.

"You're still mad at me for what happened to Abby. Let me apologise; I'm sorry Elijah **forced** us into turning your mother into vampire to save Elena's life. I didn't exactly have a choice." I frowned at his un-tactful choice of words.

"There's always a choice! But whenever you make ne, someone gets hurt."

"Let's cut the dramatics and begin shall we." Klaus intervened. I inwardly thanked him for diffusing the situation.

Bonnie glared at Damon before pouring the vile of blood onto the map. She did some sort of witchy chant and the blood began to move, but only slightly.

"Esther's fighting me."

"She can't possibly have this much power. She's channelling something." Klaus seethed.

"A hotspot?" I suggested.

"Get the humans ready, I know where she is." He spat.

* * *

"They're at the old cemetery; Jeremy and Matt are headed there now." Stefan an I told Caroline and Tyler.

"You let them go?! They're gonna get themselves killed!"

"We didn't have a choice Caroline! We're useless right now, being stuck in here." Stefan shouted.

"Hey she'll be fine. Elena always manages to find a way through stuff." I told Stefan, attempting to calm him down.

"Yeah well, I'm just as worried about what Esther's up too. She led Klaus here for a reason. If she succeeds with whatever she's doing."

"Klaus could get killed." Tyler interrupted. "And I die along with him."

"No-one's gonna die. Ok." I shouted at him.

"Bonnie's still looking for a way around the boundary spell. It's not too late." Stefan and I swiftly left the gym.

* * *

Damon and I walked hand in hand down the corridors of the high school, enjoying each other's company.

"So, are all the decade dance's this successful." I asked sarcastically.

"Pretty much." I looked at him shocked. "During the 50''s one Elena had a vampire stalker who we staked in the cafeteria, the 60's one consisted of Bonnie dying and now there's this one."

"Wow." I said, unable to fully describe my shock.

"Yeah." He chuckled as we walked outside, noticing a conversation occurring between Stefan and Klaus,

"There were moments. A real friendship. A brotherhood." Klaus said solemnly.

"Oh, he already has brother." Damon said.

"And a sister." I added.

"Not to be territorial or anything." Damon said with a smirk as he wrapped an arm around my waist with a silent message of; MINE.

"Oh no. of course; the Salvatores and their unshakable bond." He mocked the boys rocky past while glaring at the arm that was pulling me closer to Damon's body.

"It's done." Bonnie emerged from the school, breaking the glaring contest between Damon and Klaus. "Esther's not fighting me anymore. The boundary spell is broken." Klaus ran off into the night.

"Thank you Bonnie. For everything." I said, she nodded and returned inside.

* * *

"Is that…" I asked pointing to the body as we entered the cemetery.

"Esther." Stefan and Damon said together.

"Mother." Klaus said, before picking her up and running off with her.

"Even though she tried to kill him." Damon muttered.

"She was still his mother Damon." I said before walking into the Salvatore mausoleum. "So she failed to turn you into a weapon?" I asked Alaric.

"Yeah. It seems that all those dead witches on the other side didn't want another Original." He laughed.

"Well I for one am glad that you aren't a vampire." I said as I caught round him. He laughed into my hair and returned the hug.

"Hey! Hands off my girl!" Damon mock scorned as he stood in the doorway.

"Your girl?" Alaric asked in shock, I looked away. "About time." He laughed at Damon's scowl.

"Wait, so is this the end of evil Alaric?" I asked.

"Yup. The witches sorted that out too."

"Thank god. I missed normal Alaric." He laughed gain.

"Come outside, everyone wants to see you." Elena said as she dragged Alaric outside with Jeremy in tow.

"Well, I guess that's the end of our Esther problem."

"Mmhmm." I agreed as we followed them outside. We stood on the steps of the mausoleum with our arms around each other, and watched as Alaric embraced every member of our little group including Meredith. Everyone had tears in their eyes, all so happy that Alaric wasn't dead, a vampire, or evil Alaric.

* * *

"Well I for one am disappointed." Everyone curiously looked at Alaric. "I didn't get the chance for Damon to give me a dream." More curious looks while Damon groaned. "You know; rainbows and rolling green hills."

"I was drunk when I told you that." Damon pouted while Alaric laughed.

"Yeah, and I told you that I'd use it against you." Everyone smirked at Damon's face.

"Damn you." Damon smiled at Alaric, relieved that his best male friend/drinking buddy, was ok.

"Thank you guys." Alaric started, turning to face everyone else, "For being my family. Even when I was evil Alaric." Everyone laughed before heading their separate ways home.

* * *

Damon handed me a drink as he plopped onto the couch beside me in the boarding house.

"Thanks." He nodded in response and we clinked glasses. "Where's Stef?" I asked.

"Elena's." He responded.

"Oh." I finished my drink and placed the glass on the floor. "So, your girl huh?" I asked with a smirk.

"Only if you want to be."

"God, you're so romantic Damon." I mumbled as I got up to leave the room.

"Wait." He called. I stopped and turned to him. He grasped my hand,

"Miss Charlotte Edwards, would you do me the honour of being my girl?"

"Let me think about it Mr Salvatore. I'll get back to you." I said with a smirk before I sauntered off towards the stairs. I could hear Damon growling in annoyance before I felt a hand grab me and turn me around.

"Allow me to persuade you." He breathed before he attacked my mouth with his. He broke away quickly though and smirked at my hooded eyelids. "That ok?" he taunted. I shook my head and pulled him to me again.

We stood, lost in each other until I felt Damon pull away again. I was about to protest but he picked me up bridal style and carried me upstairs where he lowered me onto his bed. He kicked the door closed behind him.

"More?" He asked.

"More." I said before succumbing to his body.

* * *

**A.N. Hey to my readers! I just want to say thanks for all the awesome reviews! And, well, you can probably tell by now that Alaric isn't dead or a vampire, because I love Alaric and I couldn't bear to kill him. So I made the dead witches make him normal Alaric again! Yay! And, I finally got Damon and Charlotte together, so for those of you who didn't get it, they had sex at the end of the chapter. *giggles* ;) Also, if anyone wants to see Charlotte's flapper dress, just PM me and I'll send you the link. So, yeah, thanks again. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

Looking up at Damon's sleeping form, only one word comes to mind: Wow. Just wow. There is no other word to explain last night. Snuggling further into D's embrace I slowly drift back to sleep.

* * *

A loud vibrating noise and a groan woke me from my peaceful slumber.

"What?" Damon spat into the offending object.

"Is Charlotte with you?" Caroline asked. Damon smirked and looked down at me.

"Maybe." He taunted.

"Just put her on the phone!" He slowly handed me his phone, begrudgingly I took it.

"Yes Caroline?"

"Hi. Uhhh…will you come with me to the school to help clean up from the dance." She mumbled.

"What?"

"I don't want to spend time with Rebekah."

"Fine."

"Yay! Pick you up in 10." And with that she hung up. I sighed and looked back up at D.

"I gotta go."

"No."

"Damon."

"No."

"But,"

"No."

"You can join me in the shower." He jumped out of bed and practically ran into the bathroom.

"Why are you still in bed? Come on!" I laughed at his eagerness before joining him in the humongous shower.

* * *

Walking through the corridors of the high school with Caroline who was explaining to me why Matt and Tyler weren't going to be here, I pondered my current problem; there was none! For the first time since returning to Mystic Falls, nothing is wrong!

I inwardly happy danced before a shift in the air placed me on high alert. I spun around and noticed Caroline do the same. Nothing.

We shrugged and walked into the classroom. The very messy classroom!

"You're late. Clean up committee started at 8 o'clock." I rolled my eyes at Rebekah; today was going to be soooo fun!

"It's 8:02." Caroline stated.

"Exactly. I managed to turn up on time and I didn't even get to attend the dance that** I** organised." She tossed stuff into the bin before prancing off to the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry about your mom. I know you hated her and all but still; I'm sorry." I said, much to Rebekah and Caroline's surprise.

"Thanks…I'm going to get started on the gym." With that she left.

"What the hell Charlotte?" Caroline shouted at me.

"What?" I asked, picking up a small bin and placing things into it.

"You said that you're sorry!" She replied exasperated.

"I am."

"Why?"

"She lost her mom Caroline. I know what that feels like. She's hurting and she's stuck here on clean up committee." I turned to Caroline and she looked away before also picking up a bin and copying my actions.

"So…you and Damon, huh?" She teased.

"Shut it Caroline." I said while trying to hide my grin.

* * *

I was walking towards the gym when I felt a presence behind me. I turned and came face to face with an old friend.

"You're supposed to be dead." I whispered in shock.

"I am." With that he threw me into a row of lockers and held a wooden dagger above my heart. "Give me one good reason to not kill you." He spat at me.

"Because I'll kill you if you do." He turned his head and looked at Caroline.

"Really?" He taunted.

"Really." Caroline stood her ground and I mentally cursed. She doesn't know who she's going up against.

"Well ok then." He flew from me and snapped Caroline neck.

"No!" I shouted before he gripped my arm and hauled both myself and Caroline into a classroom. Rebekah stood at the end of the corridor, silently watching us before she sped off.

* * *

"What do you want?" I asked while trying to manoeuvre the pencils impaled in my hands.

"Shhhh. I'm on the phone." He smirked at me while dialling a number on my phone. I could vaguely make out a voice on the other side.

"Charlotte?" Elena.

"Not quite. But I do have her, say hello Charlotte." He waved the phone in front of me.

"Hello Elena." I mumbled before he returned the phone to his ear.

"Who are you?"

"A person that you don't want to cross. Now, I'm going to need you to come down to the school or Charlotte and your little blonde friend die. Got it?"

"Ok." Elena said panicking. He hung up and smirked down at me.

"She'll be right here."

"Why do you want her?"

"If she's dead then Klaus can't make any more hybrids."

"Hybrids? That's why you've kidnapped me?"

"That and I do believe that you belong to me." He said before placing a gag into my mouth.

* * *

In the distance I can just about make out the footsteps of Elena.

"Right on time." He smirked. I started to groan loudly so she could find us quicker. He shot me a look and I managed to raise an eyebrow in challenge. He growled and slapped me across the face.

"Charlotte?" I turned my head and met Elena's worried eyes. "What do you want?" She asked him.

"You." He stated.

"Me?"

"Well…I want you to be dead." She gasped. "And, if you're here, then Klaus is bound to turn up. So it's a two-for-one deal really."

"Who are you?"

"A person who has been crossed one to many times."

* * *

**Damon POV**

After discovering that Elena's gone, and having picket fence stakes thrown at me by Klaus (he missed me anyway) the icing on the cake is having some man call Stefan to tell us that he has Caroline, Elena and my Charlotte!

"Put it out." I heard Stefan say to Klaus who was holding a burning rag.

"Come outside and make me." Stefan did as he said.

"Elena's not here. Someone has: her, Caroline and Charlotte and is going to kill them all unless you turn yourself over to him." I chuckled from my place on the couch with my head in my hands; Stefan really knew how to deadpan things when he wanted to.

"Now I know you're not asking me to walk to certain death." I rolled my eyes at Klaus and decided to make an appearance.

"I really wish we could but unfortunately if Alaric kills you there's a 1 in 4 chance that we die to." Stefan explained.

"I'll take those odds." I said from beside Stefan with one of Klaus' picket stakes over my shoulder.

"And a 100% chance that Tyler dies."

"I'm good with that too."

"What about the chance that Charlotte dies." Stefan said. My grip on the stake tightened and my jaw ticked. "Why don't we just find a way to get along?"

* * *

**Charlotte POV**

"Why are you doing this to me?" I croaked as he dipped my gag into liquid vervain.

"To remind you of your place."

"I do NOT belong to you!" I shouted as loudly as I could.

"Yes. You do." He said before returning the sodden gag into my mouth. I screamed as the vervain burnt my skin.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I watched as Bonnie paced the living room of the Boarding House, but inside I was just about keeping it together. Some unknown man has Charlotte and is threatening to kill her! I am NOT going to lose her. Not now when I've only just got her back. So now we were in the process of creating a rescue plan and incorporating into it an idea that could kill Klaus if we have the opportunity.

The clock on the mantle chimed awakening me from my thoughts. I looked back over to Bonnie,

"Well…this is depressing." I said.

"Relax. Abby will be here." She said wringing her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot about her stellar track record in the dependability department." I couldn't help but be sarcastic.

"Jamie said she was coming, ok. Just…give her time."

A bell tinkling alerted us to a visitor.

"Don't get your hopes up, it might be a girl scout!" I called as she went to open the door.

Even though I'm a jerk sometimes, even I can see that Bonnie is anxious about her mom coming.

"Hello Bonnie." Yup. That's Abby.

"Thanks for coming." I rolled my eyes at the little moment.

"Jamie's worried about you. He said it was urgent." Understatement of the century! Charlotte is being held captive! This is a life or death situation! God I need a drink.

I tuned back into the conversation when Bonnie let Abby inside.

"Why didn't I have to be invited in?" Abby asked curiously.

"Only vampires live here."

"We signed the deed over to Elena, but she died, and the seal broke, long story." I said as I poured a drink, "Blood?" I offered Abby. "Oh come on. Think of it like a peace offering." She didn't move. "Fine. More for me." I returned to the couch.

"We called you here because I need your help with a spell." Bonnie said to her mom. "Elena, Caroline and Charlotte are being held at the school by a vampire who wants to kill Klaus."

"But, if we kill the vampire then we also have a chance to get Klaus." I explained.

"We need the desiccation spell." Bonnie concluded.

"Bonnie, it's too dangerous. Your magic comes from the earth, it's pure. This spell asks you to tap into dark places. Places of temptation. Places you can't handle."

"You turned your back on me for 16 years. You have no idea what you can handle." Ooh; angry Bonnie.

"Gotta say I'm team Bonnie on this one. How hard can it be to parch a vampire?" I said to alleviate the tension.

"The spell allows you to stop a vampire's heart. The blood will stop flowing and the body will desiccate." Abby started.

"That's exactly what we want to do to stop Klaus." Bonnie interrupted.

"To stop a vampire's heart, you need to find a balance, among the living. Can you handle that?" Abby looked at her daughter.

"What? What does that mean? Bonnie I don't speak witch." I asked.

"I have to stop a human heart." Fantastic.

* * *

**Charlotte POV**

"Why do you keep doing that?" Elena cried as he soaked two gags into the vervain.

"To keep them weak." He smirked. I looked over to Caroline and saw she was trembling.

"Shhh, Caroline, its ok. Just take deep breathes once it's on and it'll get weaker." I croaked out to her. The blonde vampire had only recently awakened and this would be her first dose of the liquid poison. I received a warning glare from him. "What?" I asked him.

"Shut up."

"Why? Are you going to ram pencils through my hands or gag me with vervain soaked cloth? Oh wait…" I said sarcastically.

"No honey," He whispered as his face got closer to mine, "I'll do much worse." Inside I was terrified, but I refused to show it. Instead I raised an eyebrow and prepared myself to take the incoming slap like a man.

* * *

**Damon POV**

Typical. Bloody typical. They always stick me with the dirty work; first I'm almost pelted with stakes made from a fence, then I find out that my girlfriend is being held captive, next I'm forced to co-operate with Klaus, deal with an anxious Bonnie and an absent mother, and finally I have to persuade baby Gilbert to give me his ring so he doesn't go all psycho.

Anyway, moving on…

"I just got this," Bonnie showed me her cell as we approached the school. "It connects me to Elena, Caroline and Charlotte through their phones. They're in Alaric's classroom. You should go in through the south entrance."

"Digital locator spell. Why the hell do we need you then?"

Looking back on that comment I'm inwardly cringing, I get that I shouldn't take the fact that Char is probably hurt out on Bonnie. But if I don't take it out on someone well... let's just say, it won't be pretty.

"Hand it over." I told Jeremy.

"I'm not giving you my ring. Let me do this."

"By my math you've already bit it once, possibly twice wearing that thing and if for some reason Bonnie can't restart your heart and you do indeed die, then before you know it we have another psycho alter ego case on our hands which is bad so give me the ring." If Char saw the amount of self-restraint I had right now, she'd be proud.

"This is my ring. Elena's my sister. No-one's going to fight harder for her than me."

Self-restraint = gone.

"It's not just Elena in there!" I growled at Jeremy.

"It's fine Jeremy." Bonnie interjected before I ripped the kid's head off. I turned to see Stefan walking with Klaus and Alaric. He knew the plan with Klaus and I'd already slipped him and Alaric some of Bonnie's blood earlier so we could all be connected for the desiccation spell.

"Look at this, one big happy family." Klaus smirked as he joined us.

"So we all know the plan?" Stefan asked, ignoring Klaus. We all nodded and were about to start before Klaus stopped us.

"Before we all walk through these doors, let's get on the same page shall we?** I** was the one who created your vampire bloodline therefore** I** am responsible for your lives and Tyler's life, and Caroline's life, Abby's life and of course; Charlotte's life. Should **anything** go wrong." He looked me dead in the eye. Shit.

"Or you're just lying to save your ass." I stated.

"I'm not lying. But go ahead; call my bluff. Let me die. You'll all be dead soon after."

"Let's just get this over with." Stefan said before we all followed him into the school minus Jeremy, whose cover was that he was there for Elena and therefore would be staying outside so he and Bonnie could do the spell.

* * *

**Charlotte POV**

"Why are you doing this?" Elena begged. I shot her a warning glare.

"I've already told you why. But if you weren't listening to me before then you can listen to your friend's cries instead." He growled before driving the pencils in Caroline's hands further down.

As I was flinching I noticed Elena pull out a stake from her coat and wink at me before she lunged at him and drove the stake through his stomach. He rolled on the floor screaming in pain as she rushed over to us. I shook my head and looked at Caroline. She understood and freed Caroline before rushing off with her.

"I'll be back." Was all I heard before he was looming over me waving the stake now dripping with vervain.

* * *

**No-one POV**

Elena ran as fast as a human half carrying a weak vampire could down the corridor but had to stop to catch her breath. Before she could remove her arm from Caroline and hand reached out and grabbe

"Shh. Shhh. It's ok. It's me." A voice whispered behind her. She turned to face Stefan and Alaric.

Nodding, she passed Caroline over to Stefan and ran with Alaric out of the school.

"Go straight to Caroline's. Stay inside. Ok?" Stefan said to Elena as they reached the outside of the school.

"But, Charlotte." She asked.

"Damon and Klaus are going to her now. We're joining them." Alaric told her as Stefan placed Caroline into Elena's car.

"Ok." With that she and Caroline were off.

* * *

**Charlotte POV**

I heard bones crunch as he dragged me out of the classroom and threw me into a set of lockers.

"I should kill you!" he spat as his hand formed a vice like grip around my throat.

"So do it!" I choked out. "You keep saying you will so just do it!" I instantly regretted those words as he drove the stake into my abdomen before throwing me to the end of the corridor. With an enormous amount of effort I pulled the stake out, threw it to one side and watched as my wound **didn't** heal.

"Ahhhh, poor Charlotte. Too weak to heal." He taunted as he squatted down in front of me.

"Why?" I sobbed.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" He roared.

"What?" I asked, confused. I propped myself up on one hand and used the other to put pressure on my slowly healing wound.

"I offered you my heart and you laughed in my face and then you ran to Giuseppe Salvatore and told him I was beating the staff!" his eyes flashed with fury.

"You were!" I protested.

"They were slaves!"

"They were people! You treated them worse than dogs!" I shouted at him, but it was no use he went to backhanded me across the face before a hand stopped him.

"Don't. You. DARE!" Damon growled before throwing him across the corridor and away from me.

Stefan and Klaus picked up the body sprawled across the floor holding him up to face a very angry Damon. Alaric stood to the side with an array of weapons for Damon's disposal.

"WHO are you?" Damon questioned. The man raised his head and smirked at Damon.

"Oh come on Damon, you know me."

"Jefferson?" I said in shock.

"Well done."

"You died." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So did you."

"Touché. Now, why did you decide to hold my girlfriend captive?"

"She ruined my life. My happiness. My soul." I scoffed from my place where I was sat against a locker.

"That's a bit eccentric, mate." Klaus said.

"No. I loved her and she betrayed me."

"She turned you in. You deserved it." Damon spat. "How are you alive?"

"Katherine Pierce." Jefferson stated.

"Katherine?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah. She saw how miserable I was. How alone I was and she offered me another way: eternal life."

"Why would she do that?"

"She wanted a butler, a slave, someone to do her dirty work, and I agreed."

"What about Elena? Why her?" Stefan asked.

"She's the doppelganger. She can stop him," he gestured with his head to Klaus, "from creating anymore Hybrids."

"Hybrids?"

"Earlier this year, you turned my wife into a hybrid! She died." Klaus didn't seem bothered. "So now, I'm out for revenge. On **everyone**."

"Tough." With that Damon drove a stake into Jefferson's heart and watched as he slowly greyed.

The men dropped him like a sack of potatoes.

"Yay." Was all I could manage to say before everything went black.

* * *

Slowly I became aware of my surroundings; I was lying on a couch with a blanket over me, in the background a conversation was taking place between a man with a…English accent and a panicked girl. Klaus and Elena.

I slowly moved my foot and tried to sit up.

"Hello luv. Sleep well?" I turned to face Klaus who was sitting on the other end of the couch, presumably where my feet were.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily.

"Look around." I did as he instructed and saw I was in the Mikaelson house.

"Elena?" I asked when I saw her tied to a chair with a blood drain in her arm.

"Don't worry luv."

"So you're just going to bleed me dry?" She asked, obviously continuing their previous conversation.

"Yes, but don't worry, it'll be completely painless. When the last drop is drawn, you'll simply fall asleep."

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing luv. Anyway, this doesn't concern you, once she's drained, we leave."

"We?"

"You're coming with me."

"What?" I shrieked.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm going to finish packing and you can say goodbye to Elena." He said before leaving the room.

"Elena." I whispered to the slumping girl.

"Char, help me."

"Hold on." I said before attempting to get up but before I could a needle full of vervain was injected into my neck by an unseen nurse.

* * *

"You didn't give a crap about me! You just didn't want to be alone!" Tyler shouted at Klaus.

What? Great. Every time. I always miss the good stuff. I inwardly cursed as Klaus flew at Tyler subsequently throwing Elena onto the floor. I winced as I heard her skull make contact with the step. I rushed over to her and made sure she was breathing before propping her up using my body.

"Goodbye Tyler." Klaus said before he went to rip out his heart. But he was too slow, Stefan, Damon and Alaric all burst into the room, with Damon and Stefan holding Klaus down and Alaric positioning his hand over Klaus' heart.

Slowly I watched as grey veins crept up Klaus' body and slowly desiccated him. Eventually his body was dropped to the floor.

"Let's go." Damon said, helping me up while Stefan did the same for Elena. I nodded and allowed him to lead me away, my eyes lingering on Klaus' body as we left.

"How?" Was all I asked as we exited the house.

"I'll fill you in later." I nodded and got into the car.

* * *

"Are you three really going to walk me to the door?" Elena asked as Stefan, Damon and I trailed her to her door.

"You lost a lot of blood today." Stefan said concerned.

"I told you, I'm fine. I just have a little headache." She reassured us smiling slightly at Damon and I's intertwined hands.

"Ok then." I said but I was still unsure.

"Are you guys coming in?" She asked us.

"If you want." She nodded at us before letting us in. Laughter came from the kitchen, we frowned but Elena gave us a knowing smile and led us into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're having a victory party!" Caroline cheered.

"Victory?" Stefan asked.

"We've been trying to get rid of Klaus for forever and we wanted to celebrate!" Bonnie explained.

"I gotta be honest; I'm a little pissed that none of you let me help take down original brother number 2." Matt said and we laughed at his mock pout.

"Yeah…he would have taken you right down to the hospital." Tyler smirked.

"Please! I'm more stealthy than that. I'm like a ninja."

"You wish." Jeremy smirked.

"Here, you need this." Caroline handed me a shot.

"Thanks." I went to drink it but Damon intercepted me and drank it instead. "Hey!"

"You haven't been checked over yet. Are you injured?" I rolled my eyes but let him lead me to the living room.

"Ahhh, Damon cares!" Caroline called out.

* * *

"Damon I'm fine! Honest." I sighed as we entered the living room.

"So why are you bleeding?" he asked, worry filling his eyes.

"What?" I pulled up my shirt and saw that I still hadn't healed. "Crap."

"Let me heal you." He offered.

"Damon." I waved him off.

"Charlotte." He pleaded.

"Fine." He lifted his wrist and I sunk my fangs into the skin devouring any blood I could get. He pulled his wrist away soon though and inspected my wound.

"There. All better." He smiled and pulled me in for a kiss, moaning when he tasted his own blood on my lips.

"Hey gu…Woah! Ok then." We pulled apart and smirked at Jeremy's blushed face. "Why do I always walk in on you two?" He whined before walking back to the kitchen. We smiled at each other and followed him into the kitchen.

* * *

"Yay! Just in time for shots." Caroline said as she handed us a shot each, smiling at Damon's arm around my waist.

"Wait!" We all turned to Tyler, "Do you hear that?" we all listened in, "That is the sound of a Klaus free life!" We all smiled.

"To a Klaus free life! And to all of you; my family." Elena said before we clinked glasses and downed the shots.

* * *

Damon turned in from his place in passenger seat to pat the coffin containing Klaus' desiccated body.

"What?" I asked Damon as he smirked.

"How many desiccated Hybrids does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

"You're in a good mood." I said and received a smile.

"Yeah I'm in a good mood! Klaus is dead, my brother is half-way sane again and my girlfriend is smoking hot." I smiled at him from the driver's seat while Stefan made puking action from the back seat beside the coffin. "Apart from the fact that she's driving my car when I should be, everything is great!" I rolled my eyes while Stefan smirked. "We won! Say it, we WON!"

"We won." Stefan said.

"Once more with feeling!" Damon demanded.

"WE WON!" I screamed.

"Thank you!" I smiled at him.

"You know what?" I raised my eyebrow at Stefan in the rear view mirror, "Turns out, we make a pretty good team." He said.

"And it only took a century and a half." Damon smirked.

"I'm glad you two are experiencing brotherly love again." I joked while Damon grimaced at the sappy words.

"I'm glad that you two are finally together." Stefan said before Damon and I smiled at each other and he leant over to kiss me square on the lips.


	12. Chapter 12

The car was silent except for the gentle hum of the radio and the soft breaths from a sleeping Stefan. Damon and I had swapped seats long ago and while he drove I watched the outside world pass by as we drove down the desolate highway.

"It's like having a kid in the backseat!" Damon grumbled as his eyes flitted to the reflection of Stefan in the rear-view mirror. I smiled and turned to look at him.

"Shhh, you'll wake him." I said, gently moving a stray strand of hair from his forehead. Damon rolled his eyes but continued driving.

I felt a slight vibration in my pocket a whipped out my phone,

"Jeremy?" I answered. Damon frowned and gestured for me to put him on speaker.

"Elena's in the hospital."

"What?!" I exclaimed as I fumbled for the speaker button, finally finding it.

"I brought her here."

"You did what?!" Damon shouted, Stefan woke with a start and I glared at Damon.

"I brought her to the hospital. When you find your sister unconscious you call 911!" Stefan's eyes widened.

"Not when you have a parade of vampires at your disposal!" Damon shouted.

"Every remaining original is going to want Elena dead because of Klaus. She's a sitting duck in there." I explained as gently as I could to the younger Gilbert.

"Well Meredith wants to keep her here for observation."

"Jeremy, get Elena home. We're on our way." I took that as my cue to hang up. "Have I told you lately how much I appreciate you not being the dumbest brother on earth?" Damon said to Stefan.

"Damon, don't you think it best if one of us, namely Stefan, goes to Elena and we carry on?" I soothed.

"If Klaus really is the sire of our bloodline, we need to keep his body hidden before another vampire with an axe to grind finds him, kills him and we all end up dead." Stefan justified.

"Fine." He pulled over to the side of the road. "Go." He ordered Stefan who simply nodded and hopped out of the car.

"Wait!" I called out before he closed the door. "Don't forget your jacket." I held the object in question out to him. Damon rolled his eyes while Stefan leaned back into the car and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks Mom." He smiled before taking the jacket, pulling it on and flashing away.

"You baby him." Damon said as he pulled back onto the road.

"Shut up."

* * *

My phone buzzed again. I answered and placed it on speaker.

"Hey Stef, how is she?"

"She's fine. Elijah's here."

"WHAT?"

"Hear me out," the Original vampire began.

* * *

"I will hide Klaus' body and my family will scatter to the ends of the earth." Elijah explained.

"And you'll just…hide?" Stefan asked sceptically.

"We have done before; Klaus and Rebekah spent the best part of a thousand years evading my father. What's another half century so Elena can live out the rest of her life?"

"We finally stopped him Elijah. After everything that he's done to us, I can't just let you bring him back." I had to agree with Elena.

"I give you my word Elena. I will not revive Klaus in yours or your children's lifetimes. Perhaps that'll finally teach him some manners."

"Why should she trust you? All you've done is screw her over." Matt, the voice of reason.

"And for that, I am deeply ashamed. But know this, she could have been dead the instant I walked through that door tonight, so Elena, I leave it to **you** to make the decision; whether to trust me or not."

"NOT!" Damon and I chorused into the phone.

"Hello? Did that concussion give you brain damage? His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get!" I agreed with Damon.

"Rebekah and Kol honour the terms. If you return Klaus' body to us…Elena will come to no harm." Everyone was silent. "Do we have a deal?"

"NO! No no no no. Did I mention **no**?" Damon shouted.

"Elena it's up to you." Stefan said.

"Oh come on!" I huffed in annoyance

"Why do you want Klaus' body?" Good question Elena.

"He's my brother. We remain together." Elena sighed.

"We have a deal." I inwardly groaned.

* * *

"You ok?" Damon asked as he got back into the car.

"I'm worried." I said as he passed me a drink.

"About?"

"Why Rebekah would agree to not revive Klaus. I mean, if it were you or Stef, I wouldn't stop at anything to get you back. And Kol; Klaus kept him in a coffin for years! So, why?"

"Maybe they want him to suffer for a while?" Damon offered.

"Maybe. Anyway, let's get moving Mr 'I'm thirsty'." I mocked.

"Shut up." He mumbled through a smile.

* * *

The ancient elevator groaned to a halt on the first floor of the building. The door creaked open and Damon, Bonnie and I filed out.

"I'm not halfway out of Virginia and Elena sells our souls to the Originals." Damon complained as he wound an arm around my waist.

"It was her call." Bonnie said.

"You know what else her call was? Everything bad. Ever."

"Where's the body? As long as it's unspelled the Originals are one step away from reviving him early."

"Hidden." I told her.

"I was going to use unit 666 but I figured that would be a little obvious. So…" Damon smirked.

"1020." I said as we came to a stop in front of a storage locker.

"Mini fridge, couple of bird cages, a box of old playboys, and…one beef jerkified Original." Damon drawled as he lifted the shutter door. I shot him a withering look at the mention of the box of playboys.

Bonnie made her way to the coffin, and Damon lifted the lid. Klaus' eyes flew open and stared at us.

"Woah. Creepy." I shuddered as Damon pulled me to him again.

"I need a minute." Bonnie said quietly.

"Just jam the witch locator/bat signal whatever it is and get on with it." Damon snarled.

"Bonnie?" I asked the young girl.

"Elena and Jeremy lost Jenna and Alaric, because of him, Tyler is a hybrid, my mother is a vampire. Could you give me a minute to just appreciate the sight of him like this?" Damon and I shrugged and left the locker, closing the shutter door as we left.

"You had better have been lying about those playboys Mr Salvatore." I told him as we walked on slightly and came to a halt, Damon leaning against a wall.

"Why Miss Edwards? Jealous?" He taunted as he pulled me to him.

"No." I said stubbornly as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He smirked and his hold on my hips tightened as he brought his mouth down to my ear.

"So you wouldn't mind when we get back to Mystic Falls, if I had my way with every woman in town. Except you?"

"No." I whispered, "I'd just kill you."

"Deal." He said before his lips claimed mine. We stood; entranced in each other before a small cough made us break apart.

"It's done. I'm going." Bonnie said. We nodded and watched her leave.

"Hey! Look, a couch." I rolled my eyes at Damon who was lounged on the purple couch. "Wanna continue?" He waggled his eyebrows at me. I shrugged and straddled his legs placing light kisses up his jaw until I reached his lips.

"Not really no." I said as I got off him and sat sideways, facing him cross-legged on the couch. He scowled at me and pulled his phone out.

"Bonnie just left; Rebekah should be here soon to pick up the body." He said into the receiver.

"Great. See you soon then?" Stefan said.

"You just had to let her make the choice didn't you?" Damon changed the subject.

"What would you have done Damon?" Stefan sighed.

"Grabbed her, gagged her, thrown her in a well. I don't know." I rolled my eyes at Damon and left the couch to dig through boxes.

I was still listening to their conversation though as I found a box of chocolates. I took the box back to the couch and set it down just as the elevator dinged.

"Got to go. The Original sister's here." Damon said before he hung up. "It's about time." He called out just as Kol grabbed him by the throat,

"Where is my brother?

"In a storage locker. There's only about a thousand of them." He choked out before Kol broke his neck. I flew to his crumpled side and stroked his forehead.

"Where is he Charlotte?" Kol asked me slowly.

"Like Damon said. In a storage locker. Go find him yourself." I spat out. He hauled me up by my neck.

"Fine." With a twist I too crumpled to the floor beside Damon.

* * *

I felt someone stoking my hair. They were whispering to me.

"When you fully wake up, don't make a sound. Please Char, don't make a sound." I blinked and looked up at Damon. I nodded to show him I understood. Standing up I scowled at Rebekah and took Damon's hand as he whispered to me the plan.

As silently and quickly as we could manage we wheeled Klaus' coffin and body through the maze of lockers but Kol intercepted us. Throwing us all off he threw open the lid and stabbed Klaus in the heart with what looked to be a magically altered dagger.

"NO!" Rebekah screamed and I held her back. We watched as Klaus' body was engulfed in flames. "Why?" she sobbed.

"He imprisoned us all! We may as well have been dead! He deserves to feel that misery for eternity!" Rebekah stood up and ran from her brother. I stood wide eyed at the burning body, only vaguely aware of Damon's hand in mine.

Damon sat down on the cold floor and pulled me into his lap. Pulling out his phone he dialled Stefan's number.

"Damon."

"Bad news brother, Kol staked Klaus. He's dead."

"I feel ok. Do you feel anything? Is Char ok?" Stefan asked, obviously worried.

"We're fine."

"It took Sage about an hour before she got sick."

"Yeah or Klaus is lying about being the sire of our bloodline."

"If he wasn't lying, an hour isn't enough time to get you all the way back to Mystic Falls." I frowned.

"Fussing over our epic goodbye Stefan?" The line was silent,

"Call us if you cough up a lung." I shouted to him. Damon hung up and looked at me.

"Call Ric." I told him. "Say goodbye." He nodded and got up to have privacy.

* * *

"Damon."

"Yeah."

"I love you." I blurted out. He sat looking at me. I made to get up but he grabbed my wrist.

"I love you too Charlotte." I smiled and he pulled me in for a searing kiss.

I felt a solitary tear roll down my face. Damon pulled away, and we sat, embraced waiting for the phone call that would lead to goodbye.

* * *

Damon's phone rang. We both looked down at it. I picked it up.

"Stefan."

"Elena's dead." I dropped the phone.

* * *

"Where is she?" I demanded as we entered the room beside the mortuary.

"Charlotte." Meredith tried to stop me.

"Where is she?" I asked again. I had to get to her. I had to get to Stefan. I felt Damon squeeze my hand, **we** had to get to Stefan.

"You need to know." Damon and I looked at Meredith. "When Jeremy brought Elena in here earlier tonight her injuries were worse than I let on. It wasn't a concussion, it was cerebral haemorrhage. Bleeding on the brain."

"What are you saying?" Damon asked her.

"He was so worried; I didn't want to tell anybody. I helped her. She needed my help."

"You what?" I spat at her. We looked at each other and ran into the morgue just in time to see Elena wake up.

* * *

**A.N. And that's it people! The end of season 3! I'm considering writing a sequel when season 4 begins, but I'm not entirely sure. Anyway, i just wanna say thank you to all the wonderful people who have reviewed/followed/favourited this story! And well, that's it. So goodbye Charlotte and Damon! (for now) :)**


	13. Authors Note

**Hey, just to tell my readers and followers that a companion piece is now up that fully explains how Charlotte became a vampire.**

**Its called '**_**1864**_**'. **

**Check it out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, just to tell my readers and followers that a sequel is now up! Yay!**

**Its called 'I love you?'**

**:)**


End file.
